Blood of a Neko
by snow cat demon
Summary: With the help of Kirara, Kagome turns into a full demon when she doesn't want to be a miko. Will this help in defeating Naraku, or will the Inuyasha group go it's own separate ways?
1. The Blood Ceremony

_**BLOOD OF A NEKO**_

A/n: Welcome one and all to second ever story of our favorite authoress... SNOW CAT DEMON!

Scd: walks into room wearing pj's, yawning and stretching Whoa, what are you guys doing here? Rubs eye tiredly I just finished the one chapter of the other story.

Random reader: We won't let you go to sleep until you put up the first chapter of your new story!

Scd: And why not?

Sesshomaru: Because they won't let me go to sleep either. And If I can't go to sleep, neither can you.

Scd: Why is that? You hold absolutely no power over me.

Sesshomaru: Soon you will see the power that this Sesshomaru holds over you! Wields Tokijin

Scd: rubs temples in frustration Sesshomaru, stay. watches as he kisses the dirt Well, might as well get this done and over with.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do _not_, I repeat, _not_ own Inuyasha and company!

Scd: Hey where's Oliver and Company?

Oliver: RUN!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as he got stabbed through his stomach with a tentacle.

"Hirokutsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her large boomerang to give Kagome a path to Inuyasha.

The taijiya dodged another tentacle as she saw her hirokutsu became lodged in the ground. "Damn you Naraku." She hissed under her breath, and pulled out her katana.

Miroku kept throwing sutras on the tentacles surrounding him, or hitting them with his staff. He saw that Sango was struggling to get over to him, so he decided to meet her half way there. He dared to take a peek over at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was standing close to Inuyasha and Inuyasha, though slightly bent over, was still standing and holding his Tetsuaiga. Kagome had her bow in her left hand and a quiver of arrows slung over her right shoulder. Before he saw anything else, he blacked out.

"Houshi!" Sango screamed when she saw Miroku black out. She made it to his prone form just in time to keep one of Narakus' tentacles from beheading the monk.

"Inuyasha, you're hurt." Kagome whispered.

No matter how low she whispered, he still heard it and replied, "Obviously"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku fall to the ground, Inuyasha fell down on one knee, panting and wincing, and that's when she snapped.

"Naraku, you will pay for all of the times you've hurt us." She turned and looked him right in the eyes, and drew her bow taunt. With the arrow in place, she said, all too calmly, "And I _will_ be the one to deal the last blow." With that, she let the arrow fly, and it hit dead on, and the puppet of Naraku dissolved into nothing but a wooded figure with a single hair wrapped around it.

"Kagome." Sango whispered as she turned to look at the other two.

"Sango, see if Miroku's alright!" Kagome yelled over to the taijiya.

She nodded and knelt down by his side, and was about to check for any injuries when she felt a certain 'wandering' hand on her butt. You could see a tick mark appear on her forehead as she slapped the monk and stood up. Bitterly, she yelled, "He's fine." And went to collect the hirokutsu.

"Inuyasha, here, let me help." Kagome said as Inuyasha sheathed his fang.

"I don't need your help. This would have gone faster if Kikyo was here." He grumbled.

"Well Kikyo's not here, so you could at least let me help you." Kagome hissed. Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Kagome put her hand on the hole in his stomach and channeled her miko powers through her hand to heal the wound. After a few seconds, the wound had stitched itself together and Kagome was walking away, towards her bike.

"Lets go you guys." Inuyasha said while standing up. He lightly touched his hand to where the wound had been, and where he still felt the tingling of Kagomes' miko power. 'Damn, I didn't know she could do that.' He thought

"Come on Kirara." Kirara transformed and Sango lifted Miroku up onto her back before hopping on herself. As they caught up with Kagome and Inuyasha, they heard Inuyasha say, "All I'm saying is that Kikyo is better than you when it comes to marksmanship and she can actually tap into her miko abilities."

Sango sweat-dropped as Kagome, all too calmly, said, "And I can't. I show you a little of what I can do and you throw it in my face. And I'll have you know that my aim has improved in these last few months. And also, why are you constantly scrutinizing me? Why don't you scrutinize someone else for a change?" she sighed and said, "You really are hopeless."

"I am not hopeless!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome turned to look at him, and you could tell that she was angry. "Inuyasha, SIT! You know, I don't just sit around on my butt all day and do nothing. I do train! Yet, you still think I'm a weakling!"

"Sango, do you think that Kagome might actually like Inuyasha as more than just a friend?" The now awake Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I would have to say that it's a good possibility. Although, does she know about Inuyasha and Kikyo? I mean those two are extremely close and Kagome's just going to get hurt if she follows her heart." Sango whispered back.

Miroku sighed, "Yes, I know what you mean, but I think Kagome does know about them."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled when she came into view. "What are you doing here? You should be resting."

Kikyo laughed a little. "Inuyasha, a little cold will not keep me from greeting you back from your little journey." Kagome biked right past them, not even stopping to say hello. "What's with her?" Inuyasha shrugged.

Sango and Miroku said their greetings to Kikyo and followed Kagome. They found her talking to Kaede, with Shippo curled up in her arms. Kirara transformed back into her kitten form and jumped up on Sangos' shoulder.

"Ye are still considered a miko-in-training." Kaede said to the younger miko.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kagome asked, curiosity taking over.

"It is time you became a true miko."

"Okay, so how do I do that?" Kagome asked.

"Simply, ye must defeat a miko in a one-on-one battle. It does not have to be to the death, but in some cases it has happened." Kaede replied.

'Do I truly want to be a miko? Do I?' Kagome questioned herself. "Uh, can I have a little time to think about it?"

Kaede nodded her head, "Take as long as you need."

"Okay, thanks. Well, I have to go home for a little while, I'll be back in about a week!" Kagome said as she walked out the door. Kirara jumped off of Sangos' shoulder and ran into the forest.

"Where is she going?" Miroku asked.

"To hunt." Miroku looked at her weird so she added, "Probably."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on the edge of the ancient well, and was about to jump in, but stopped when she thought she heard her name echoing around her.

"Who's there?" She yelled.

'Kagome, down here.'

Kagome looked down and saw Kirara sitting there. "Hey Kirara, what are you doing here?"

'You don't want to be a miko do you?' It seemed that Kirara was asking the questions.

"Wait, how are you talking to me?"

'Technically, I'm not. I have the ability called telepathy. Now, do you or do you not want to be a miko?' Kirara said.

"Well, I don't really want to be a miko, but there's no way to get out of being one." Kagome sighed.

'Not true. There is one way.' Kirara replied.

"What? How?" Kagome said in disbelief.

'It's called the Blood Ceremony. In order to perform the ceremony, you have to give up your miko powers and either drink the blood of a demon, or cut open your fingertips and put them together with the cut fingertips of a demon. Either way, you will become a hanyou, but that is subject to change.' Kirara explained.

"That actually sounds like a partially good idea, but who would the demon be?"

'And for that, I will volunteer my services.' Kirara said softly.

"So I would become a fire cat hanyou?" Kagome asked.

'Not necessarily. It all depends on how your body accepts my blood. My mother was an ice cat. My father was an earth cat, and see how I came out? I'm a fire cat.'

"Oh, I see, but when and where would we do the ceremony? Because if we do it here and now, Inuyasha would smell the blood and come running." Kagome stated.

'How about your time? I should be able to cross through the time barrier if you keep a hold of me, and you could bring me back and go back to your time.' Kirara suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but how long will the transformation take?"

'A day to a week. And in the very odd chance, maybe two weeks.' Kirara told her.

"Alright, do you talk to Kaede at all?" Kagome asked the feline.

'Yes, I do, why?'

"Because When I bring you back, I would like you to tell Kaede of my choice."

'Will do.' With that, Kirara jumped into Kagomes' arms and they jumped into the ancient well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, why do you let that girl travel around with you?" Kikyo asked.

"Huh? Never really thought about it. Probably only because She's the one who broke the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha replied

"Yes, but in doing so, she freed me from my duties. And that allows us to spend more time together."

"Yeah, I guess it does, but do it scare you that Naraku both loves you, but want to kill you?" Inuyasha inquired.

"At first it did, but not anymore." A comfortable silence fell between the two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango watched part of Inuyasha and Kikyos' conversation before moving away from the little clearing.

"Who does he think he is? He really is clueless! How can someone be so dense?" Sango nearly yelled.

"Sango, calm down. If he hurts Kagome one more time, then we can kill him." Miroku reasoned.

"Fine, but if I get to him first, there won't be anything left for you to kill." Sango mumbled.

"Fine by me, my dear Sango." Miroku said in a cheery voice.

"You touch me and I swear, you'll be dead within the next minute." She hissed.

"I would never think of such a thing, Sango!" He said as he pulled his hand away from Sango.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: Well, I hope you liked this first chapter, and sorry if it's kinda short, but I didn't want to go any further with it this time!

Random reader: BOO! YOU SUCK!

Scd: pulls out a bazooka Say that again pretty-boy, I _dare_ you!

Random reader: EEP! runs away

Alright, well see ya later!


	2. The Transformations

A/n: Scd: Hey y'all how ya doin'? I'm just great! Okay, maybe I'm just a little too cheery here, but anyway, thank you people who have been reading this new story, now all I need is a review or two. **_If I don't get at least one review for the nest chapter, I will not update until I have one! _**Any ways, Let's get on to chapter two!

**_Disclaimer:_** Until I am truly insane, I don't own Inuyasha, and even then, I will only thin that...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on **_Blood of a Neko:_**

"Oh, I see, but when and where would we do the ceremony? Because if we do it here and now, Inuyasha would smell the blood and come running." Kagome stated.

'How about your time? I should be able to cross through the time barrier if you keep a hold of me, and you could bring me back and go back to your time.' Kirara suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but how long will the transformation take?"

'A day to a week. And in the very odd chance, maybe two weeks.' Kirara told her.

"Alright, do you talk to Kaede at all?" Kagome asked the feline.

'Yes, I do, why?'

"Because When I bring you back, I would like you to tell Kaede of my choice."

'Will do.' With that, Kirara jumped into Kagomes' arms and they jumped into the ancient well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, why do you let that girl travel around with you?" Kikyo asked.

"Huh? Never really thought about it. Probably only because She's the one who broke the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha replied

"Yes, but in doing so, she freed me from my duties. And that allows us to spend more time together."

"Yeah, I guess it does, but do it scare you that Naraku both loves you, but want to kill you?" Inuyasha inquired.

"At first it did, but not anymore." A comfortable silence fell between the two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango watched part of Inuyasha and Kikyos' conversation before moving away from the little clearing.

"Who does he think he is? He really is clueless! How can someone be so dense?" Sango nearly yelled.

"Sango, calm down. If he hurts Kagome one more time, then we can kill him." Miroku reasoned.

"Fine, but if I get to him first, there won't be anything left for you to kill." Sango mumbled.

"Fine by me, my dear Sango." Miroku said in a cheery voice.

"You touch me and I swear, you'll be dead within the next minute." She hissed.

"I would never think of such a thing, Sango!" He said as he pulled his hand away from Sango.

---------(Sorry 'bout how long that is, I couldn't think of another way to put it)-------------

**_Blood of a Neko:_** The Transformations

Kagome climbed out of the well in her time and saw the Kirara had come through with her. "Cool, it worked Kirara!"

'Yeah, now come on, we don't have a lot of time before the others become worried about me,' she said. (Just do you know, in my story, Kirara's a girl)

"Alright, I have to tell my mom what I'm doing, then we can go up into my room and do it." Kagome said as she opened the door to her home. "Mom, I'm home!" she yelled.

"In the kitchen dear!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled back.

'Kitchen?' Kirara said to Kagome.

"Yeah, the place where we cook the food in this time." Kagome replied.

"Who are you talking to dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Mom, this is Kirara she's..." Kirara was sitting on Kagomes' shoulder as Mrs. Higurashi interrupted her daughter.

"Aww, isn't she the cutest?" she adored.

'Mrs. Higurashi, I respect your authority, but that is an insult to all cat demons and cats alike.' Kirara reprimanded the elder lady.

"Did she say that?" she asked.

"Yes, she's a fire cat demon, and she's telepathic."

"Oh, how ador... uh... interesting. That's not insulting is it?"

'No it's not, I'll have to teach Kagome these things later...' Kirara trailed off.

"What do you mean? Teach Kagome what things?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Okay, mom, you know how I don't really want to be a priestess and all that?"

"Yes, but there is no way out of it... right?" she asked her daughter.

"There's only one way to get out of it and Kirara's going to help me do it." Kagome stated.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired.

"I'm going to become part, if not full, demon." Kagome wait for her mom to blow up at her.

Kagomes' mom sighed and said, "I hope you know what you're doing Kirara." Kirara nodded her head. "Alright, how long will the transformation take?"

"Anywhere from one day to two weeks. Don't worry mom, I made a charm to keep my demon features hidden awhile ago, and I'll use it when I'm here. We're going up to my room now!"

"Good luck honey!"

"Thank mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. "Okay Kirara, what do we need?" Kagome asked the cat.

'Do you have a dagger?' Kirara asked the teenager.

"Yes actually," she reached under her bed and pulled out a box, "I've been meaning to bring this to the feudal era, but I keep forgetting." She pulled the dagger out of the box, and the dagger sheath was a simple silver color with a dark blue gem right by the dagger, and it had the same color blue ribbon running around it multiple times. "Okay, what do we have to do now?"

Kirara transformed into her larger form and said, 'Now, you need to cut your fingertips.'

Kagome unsheathed the dagger to reveal a light silver-blue blade leading up to a silver hilt decorated with little dark blue stones. Kagome cut her fingertips without hesitation and asked, "Both hands or just one?"

'Just one, now give me the dagger.' Kagome gave it to Kirara, who took it in her mouth and cut her paw where fingers would be. 'Now, match yours to mine and hold your hand there, you might get a little dizzy, but don't take your hand away from mine until I say.'

Kagome nodded and did as she was told. In truth, she didn't feel dizzy at all, her hand just tingled and before she knew it, it was over, and the cuts had surprisingly healed already.

'How do you feel?' Kirara asked her.

"Fine really, and my hand tingles a little." Kagome told the fire cat. "What, why?"

'That can tell me two thing, how long your transformation will take, and how much demon blood you've taken in.' She stated.

"Okay, well spill it, I can't wait until my transformation's over!" she practically yelled.

'Okay, fine, your transformation will take two days, and you should become a full demon.' Kirara revealed to her.

"Wow, that's so cool, but wait, doesn't that mean that you'll be..."

'No, I've only taken in a little human blood. It's enough that it will give me a humanoid form, but not enough that my demon blood can't cover it up.' Kirara assured her.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Kagome exclaimed.

'Since we're on the topic of learning things, would you mind telling me about some of the things in this world?' Kirara indirectly asked.

"Only if you teach me the ways of a cat demon."

'It's a deal, you tell me about one thing about this world and I'll tell you something about the feline ways.'

"Alright, well..." Kagome and Kirara settled down on her bed and started talking about different things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sango, where's Kirara and Kagome?" Kikyo politely asked as everyone sat down around a fire and started to eat.

"Kagome went home to take some more tests and Kirara, I think she's out hunting or something." Sango replied.

"That's interesting, Kirara's never stayed out this late for hunting." Miroku noticed.

"Like I said, hunting or something, she could be training or swimming, or frightening birds, or whatever else she can think of." Sango replied bitterly.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Shippo whispered to Inuyasha.

"How am I supposed to know? Women are weird." He said.

"So you think women are weird Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Uh... some... women..." He stuttered, becoming scared of the face that Kikyo had on.

"Oh surely you don't mean Sango, Kagome and me, do you?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ah... ah..." Inuyasha stammered again. All of a sudden, Kikyo and Sango turned away from the men and started to cry. "Hey, don't cry, I didn't mean you guys, I mean... I mean women aren't weird!" Inuyasha yelled to try to get them to stop crying.

"Do you really mean that Inuyasha?" Kikyo sniffled.

"Ah, yeah, I do mean it, just stop crying please." He replied. They stopped crying, but they started laughing.

Sango, in between fits of laughter, said, "Ha! You fell for it, and we got Inuyasha to say please too!"

Kikyo high-fived Sango and said, "Yes, Kagome owes us each ten bucks!"

The guys just sat there looking at each other for an answer.

-----------(fast forward two days)--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome threw her bag up, out of the well and jumped out with ease and caught the bag before it landed. 'Wow, that was cool.' She thought. 'Hey Kirara where are you?' she thought again.

'Right here.' She said walking out of the woods.

'I though that was you. I concealed my presence for the time being and the others shouldn't know that I'm here yet. Have you ever talked to Totosai?' Kagome asked telepathically.

'Once or twice, why?' she responded.

'Because I would like to ask him a favor.' Kagome replied.

'And what would that be?' Kirara asked.

'I want him to make me a katana.' Kagome said.

'Do you even know how to use a katana?' Kirara was skeptical.

'Yes, I've been at competitions in my time and I've won almost every one.' Kagome stated.

'Alright, but you do know that he will need one of your fangs right?'

'Yeah, I already know that, I just need a real katana to use, I mean, bow and arrows are alright for a miko, but a demon needs a good weapon.' Kagome told Kirara.

'You know that you have a concealment charm on right?'

'Oh yeah, I still don't know what kind of demon I am.' Kagome took the charm off and it looked like her body matured more, her nails and canine teeth lengthened (that's ironic), her eyes changed from chocolate brown to stormy blue. Her hair had blonde streaks in it, her face had a dark blue star beside her right eye and one dark blue streak on either side of her face. 'So, what do you think?'

'I think you're an electric cat demon.' Kirara replied.

'That's cool! Hey, have you tried out your human form?' Kagome asked.

'Not yet, but I was waiting for you to get back. Here goes nothing.' Kirara fire surrounded her and when it died down, Kirara had fiery orange shoulder length hair, a black diamond on her forehead, her eyes were reflecting orange and yellow as the light hit them differently, and she was just as tall as Kagome. She was wearing slightly loose red pants, and a skintight electric blue shirt. (Just so you know Kagomes' wearing basically the same thing, but her shirt is green and her pants are black.)

'Wow Kirara, you look great!' Kagome exclaimed.

'So do you Kagome!' Kirara laughed.

"Should we go like this?" Kagome asked out loud.

"After you!" Kirara bowed jokingly.

"Alright, hold on one sec." Kagome held one hand in front of her face with two fingers up (you know, the thing Miroku's always doing) and concentrated for a minute. "Alright, the other will be alerted to my presence now.

"Good, I can't wait to see their reactions!" Kirara smiled.

"Yeah. Hey, I wonder if I can fly like you." Kagome thought out loud.

"Don't try anything yet, I'll take you out later to train." Kirara said.

"Thank you so much Kirara, for everything." Kagome said.

"It's no problem, I'm just helping a friend in need." Kirara said.

"Hey, is that Inuyasha I smell?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, now, can you pinpoint where he is right now?" Kirara pressed her on.

"Um... I thing he's lying on Kaedes' roof." Kagome said, not exactly sure of herself.

" Good, look, you can see him from here." Kirara said.

"Wow, I was right." Kagome paused. "Uh oh, I think he's pissed off at something."

"No, not pissed off, just annoyed. He doesn't recognize us, and he's too stupid to use his nose." Kirara whispered to Kagome as Inuyasha jumped down to find out who they were.

"Who are you, demons?" Inuyasha's gruff voice attacked Kagome ears, which mad her hold her, now, pointed ears.

"Not so loud Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked again.

Kirara looked at Kagome who was still holding her ears and said, "You would know if you used your nose."

"You smell like Kirara, but Kirara doesn't have a human form, and she smells a like Kagome mixed with demon blood, but Kagome isn't a demon." He mumbled, but Kagomes' sensitive ears still heard it.

"I'm a demon now you dumb-shit!" Kagome covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry Kagome, it comes with the blood." Kirara explained.

"Oh, okay." She replied.

"Just who the hell are you two?" Inuyasha asked for the third time.

"I'm Kagome and she's Kirara, and if you need proof that I'm Kagome, SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha kissed the dirt.

"How the hell are you Kagome?" he mumbled into the earth.

Let's go into Kaedes' hut and we'll explain everything." Kirara told him.

--------(fast forwarding it to after they're done explaining)--------------------------------------

"Oh, wow, that's so cool Kagome!" Shippo yelled right in Kagomes' ear. Immediately, Kagome grabbed her ears and Shippo whispered, "Sorry."

"Wow, Kirara, I didn't know that was possible." Sango told her.

"Yes, this is baffling. How was it that Kagomes' miko powers did not purify the demon blood?" Miroku asked.

"I'm guessing that her powers did try to, but in the end, they gave in." Kirara said.

"See, I told you that you weren't that strong." Inuyasha boasted.

"Why I ought to..."

"_Kagome_ and I are going to go train right now, and I advise you all to stay away for the risk of getting shocked." Kirara said as she and Kagome got up and left.

"There's another reason why you wanted to come out here to train isn't there?" Kagome asked when they were out of Inuyashas' and Shippos' hearing range.

"Yes, Totosai is here." Kirara said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: There you go, this one's pretty long considering how short my other chapters have been, but it's late, and I'm gonna go to bed now. Remember **_ONE REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!_** Good night!


	3. Fluffy Barbecue

A/n: Scd: Hey people. Although I am not happy about no one reviewing, I am glad that some on added me to his/her favorite author and story alert list, so the only **_special thanks goes to betrayed-miko18._** Now, before I get onto the story I would like to say that even if you put me on a favorite author/story alert list, I will be happy with that.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha and gang, but I do own this story and plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on **_Blood of a Neko:_**

"Yes, this is baffling. How was it that Kagomes' miko powers did not purify the demon blood?" Miroku asked.

"I'm guessing that her powers did try to, but in the end, they gave in." Kirara said.

"See, I told you that you weren't that strong." Inuyasha boasted.

"Why I ought to..."

"_Kagome_ and I are going to go train right now, and I advise you all to stay away for the risk of getting shocked." Kirara said as she and Kagome got up and left.

"There's another reason why you wanted to come out here to train isn't there?" Kagome asked when they were out of Inuyashas' and Shippos' hearing range.

"Yes, Totosai is here." Kirara said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blood of a Neko:**_ Fluffy-Barbecue

"Oh, he's here already? Come on, we don't have all day!" Kagome yelled enthusiastically as she grabbed Kiraras' hand and started to run, but she stopped.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Kirara asked.

"Uh," she sniffed the air, "I kinda don't know where he is." She replied sheepishly.

"Ok, do you smell any thing different?" Kirara tested.

Kagome sniffed the air again. "Um...I think it's rotten eggs...wait...its sulfur!" Kagome replied.

"Good, now follow your nose." Kirara instructed. Kagome turned her head left, then right, grabbed Kiraras' hand then ran off again.

'At least she doesn't run blindly into things like Inuyasha.' Kirara thought.

'I'll take that as a compliment!' Kagome smirked, but Kirara couldn't see it.

'Damn you and your wandering mind!' Kirara joked.

Kagome slowed to a walk when the reached a small clearing and they heard the voice of an old man saying, "Eh? Who are you? Go away, I know nothing of forging swords."

Kagome laughed and said, "You know us Totosai."

Totosai poked his head out of a makeshift tent and said, "No, I don't recall knowing you two."

"Maybe this will help." Kirara said and she transformed into her kitten form. Kagome decided it best to do the same, so she put her concealing charm on.

"Oh, Kagome, Kirara, when did you get here?" he said.

Kagome sweat dropped and said, "We were the two demons. I'm a demon now, and Kirara has a humanoid form." They both changed back to their demon humanoid forms.

"Oh, and who was it that wanted a sword?" he asked while scratching his head.

"I did Totosai." Kagome replied.

"Oh, right. Come here." Kagome sat in front of him. "Open your mouth." Once again, she did as she was told and Totosai used pliers to pull one of her fangs out. She didn't yelp in pain, she just winced. "Amazing, I've never seen someone put up with having one of their fangs pulled out. But any ways, what kind of sword would you like me to make for you?" the forger asked.

"Wow, you do requests?" Totosai looked at her weird. "Never mind, it's just a term from where I come from. Um...how about a simple yet beautiful sword that makes it look like I'm actually supposed to wield it." Kagome replied thoughtfully.

"I'll be done in two days." He replied.

"That'll be great Totosai, no all I need to do is delay Inuyasha from making us start our journey again."

"And train, you can't forget about training." Kirara reminded her.

"Oh yeah, well I'll be back in two days Totosai, and if you're done before that, contact Kirara and we'll come by!" Kagome said as the two demons ran out of the tent to go start training.

Kirara led Kagome to another, bigger, clearing to start her training. "What do you want to train with first hand-to-hand combat or your powers?"

"Um, let's start with hand-to-hand combat training. I actually know what to do with that." They both took different stances, circling, and sizing each other up. Kirara was the one to make the first move. She ran at Kagome and punched her in the face. Kagome was force back a bit and smirked.

"Before we go any further with this little fight, let's agree not to use telepathy." Kagome suggested. Kirara nodded and without any further ado, Kagome went to punch Kirara, but she ducked it and was caught off guard with a swift kick to her face.

"Damn, that was a dirty trick." Kirara said.

"You never know what game your enemy will play." Kagome retorted.

Kirara punched Kagome in the stomach, and Kagome grabbed the back of Kiraras' head and kneed her right in the nose.

"Ah, damn that hurts!" Kirara yelled.

"And you think...having your breath...taken away is fun...too?" Kagome gasped out.

In the blink of an eye, Kirara was standing behind the young cat demon and she kicked Kagome in the head, causing Kagome to fall over. Before she hit the ground though, she caught herself, used the momentum to kick Kirara in the jaw and send her flying.

Kirara landed on her back, unable to move and Kagome walked over and put her claws up to Kiraras' neck.

"I win." Kagome told the elder neko.

"Alright, alright, I give. I know when I'm beaten. Let's take five and then we'll work on your demon powers." Kirara said.

"Wow, I actually didn't think that you would ever use one of my terms." Kagome noticed.

"Wow, I didn't even notice." Kirara said.

"Oh shit, no time for more training!" Kagome said.

"Why not?" the fire neko asked.

"Because here comes the ice prince himself." Kagome practically yelled.

"Wow, I'm amazed, you noticed him before I did!" Kirara said.

"Focus! This is Sesshomaru we're talking about! What are we going to do?" Kagome asked franticly.

"Nothing." Kirara was lying on the ground, just looking at her claws.

"What? I can't take him on, I don't have a sword, and I don't know how to use any of my powers yet!" Kagome screamed at her.

"No, but you have your mind, and your senses, now make me proud." Kirara smiled at her.

"Yes my _liege."_ Kagome replied sarcastically as Sesshomaru entered the clearing. He looked around the clearing before his eyes settled on the two neko demons.

"You," he looked at Kirara.

"Yes taiyoukai of the west?" she answered.

"You have blooded the miko, have you not?" he asked.

"Yes I have, why do you ask" Kirara replied.

"How is the miko a full blood and you not part human?" his stoic face never faltered.

Kirara shrugged as Kagome yelled, "I have a name, Ka-go-me, use it!"

"This Sesshomaru shall call you however he pleases." He replied.

"You...you...!" Kagome took a deep breath and continued, "If you do not use my name, you will regret it."

Sesshomaru was slightly amazed by the energy around Kagome, but his face did not falter. "I will do as I please wench." He pressed further to see what she would do.

"Use...my...damn...name." she said slowly as the sky began to darken.

"What if I don't wench?"

That must have hit a nerve because her eyes became slightly darker, she held her hand up to the sky, and screamed as she pulled her hand down. A streak of lightning came crashing down on him and he didn't know what hit him.

"Wow." Kirara whispered when the display of power happened. Sesshomaru had disappeared, and she suspected that his tensaiga had something to do with it. Kagome just stood where she was for a while, just breathing hard.

Then, she straightened up and whispered, "I didn't know I could do that. Come on, let's go back to the village now." Kirara nodded and they started back in silence. They only walked for about a minute when Kagome fell to the ground and passed out.

Kirara smiled and shook her head as she said, "I didn't even think you had enough energy left to walk at all. You truly are special." She picked up the unconscious neko carried her back to the village on her back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that woman." Sesshomaru said as he rested against a tree. 'How can one woman have so much power, and one that was just blooded too?' he thought.

"Milord! Milord! Where are you?" a squeaky voice called out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?" came a girls' singsong voice.

Sesshomaru grunted as a toad with a two-headed staff and a young girl, no more than eight years old, riding on a two-headed dragon walked through the bushes, to where their lord was.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl yelled when she saw that he was burnt to hurt. "Are you alright?"

"I shall be fine Rin." The taiyoukai addressed her.

"Milord, who did this to you? I'll find them and kill them myself!" the toad yelled.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes milord?" the toad, Jaken, replied.

"You will not do anything." He told Jaken coldly.

Jaken sighed and replied, "Yes milord."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When is she going to wake up Kaede?" Miroku asked as he looked at the prone form lying in the corner of the hut.

"I cannot be certain when she will wake up, but she should be waking up soon." The priestess told the monk.

As if on cue, Kagome groaned. Kirara came rushing in the room and sat down by her side as Kagome opened her eyes.

"Wha? Where am I?" she asked.

"You, my good friend, and in Kaedes' hut." Kirara laughed. "That display of power was amazing, even everyone in the village felt it!"

"What display of power?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"You don't remember do you?" Kirara asked.

"No, the last thing I remember was Sesshomaru entering our training field and talking to you, then my memory clouds up." Kagome scratched her head.

"Okay, well, you got mad at him, raised your hand up to the sky, screamed as you brought your hand down, and Sesshomaru was a fluffy-barbecue! Although, he did disappear in the lightning, I do believe that we haven't seen the last of him!" Kirara giggled.

"Uh, I think I remember now. When did I pass out?" Kagome inquired.

"About five minutes after Lord Fluffy disappeared." Kirara giggled again at her new nickname for the taiyoukai.

"Oh, how long have I been out?" the young neko asked.

"Um, one day, fourteen hours, forty-five minutes, and ten seconds!" Kirara replied.

Kagome sweat dropped and said, "You really know how to break a persons' spirit don't you?"

"That's my job, don't wear it out!"

They both laughed, but Kagome stopped and whispered, "So, you think Totosai is done with my you-know-what?"

"Think? I know so, and he told me that he had a surprise for you other than the you-know-what." Kirara whispered back.

"Okay, then let's go!" Kagome yelled, as she stood up to run. She took one step and stumbled out of Kaedes' hut, and fell off the mini-porch. "I'm okay!" she yelled.

Kirara walked outside to see Kagome brushing herself off, and Inuyasha trying to sneak up on her. Kirara put her hand up to her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing as Inuyasha tried to jump on her, but she ducked and right as he was flying over top of her, she kicked him right in the stomach, sending him flying up into the air.

Kirara fell to the ground laughing as Inuyasha hit the ground.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kikyo when she came outside to see what the commotion was.

"Oh, chill out Kikyo, he's alright. We were just playing around!" Kagome told the priestess.

"Damn Kagome, where'd you learn to do that?" Inuyasha asked as he got up.

"A good magician never reveals her secrets." Kagome taunted.

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded.

"Never mind, Any ways, Kirara and I have to go and get something I lost real quick, so we'll be back in a little bit!" Inuyasha was going to say something, but the two nekos were already gone.

"Damn them." He mumbled. He walked into the hut with Kikyo.

"What do you think of it Miroku?" Sango asked.

He and Sango watched the scene from a distance. "I do believe that Kagome is over Inuyasha."

"Yeah, and it looks to me like she could beat him at everything." Sango told him.

"All but sword fighting." Miroku corrected.

"Yeah, but we don't know that for sure now. She could have been taught before, but just chose not to let us know that little bit of information." Sango theorized.

"All too true Sango, my dear." Miroku said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Totosai!" Kagome said in a singsong voice.

"We're back!" Kirara mimicked.

"Eh? What are you two doing here?" the old man asked.

"You done with Kagomes' stuff yet?" Kirara asked him.

"Oh, yes, now let's see. Where did I put it? Oh, here it is!" He handed Kagome something that was covered in blue material with streaks of lightning on it. She looked at it with awe and uncovered an object. It was her katana. The sheath was a stormy gray color with a yellow ribbon wrapping around it. The hilt of the katana was black with the same yellow ribbon winding around it. She pulled it out of the sheath and saw a double-sided blade that shone in the light.

"It's beautiful Totosai." She sheathed her katana and gave the old man a quick hug.

"Yes, one of my better swords I believe. Before I forget, that katana is supposed to be held on your back." He replied.

"Oh, I see!" Kagome strapped the sheath to her back so she could grab the hilt.

"Now, here is something as a congratulation gift on becoming a demon." He pulled out a smaller gift, wrapped in the same cloth and gave it to her. She opened it up to reveal a matching dagger.

"Thank you Totosai!" she squealed. She pulled her pant leg up to above her calf and she strapped it to her leg.

"Well, we have to go now before the mutt gets antsy." Kirara said and walked out the door.

"Thank you again Totosai." Kagome said as she bowed in front of him, and then she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: Well, I hope you like it, but I forgot to mention that Kirara and Kagome had Tails in their humanoid forms. Kiraras' are the same as in her true form, and Kagomes' are the same as Kiraras' but the markings are the same color as her face markings. Well, until next time!

-Scd-


	4. Third Blood

A/n: Scd: Wow, only a few hours after I posted chapter three, I got my first reviews for this story, so the **_special thanks go to:_** XangelqueenX, Elemental Phoenix of Fire, sesshomaru121, Big City, Yukirufan09, and inuchik01! And to answer your question XangelqueenX, the only two things that I'm sure of is that Sango will be with Miroku; Inuyasha and Kagome will _not_ be together. I'm sorry if you were hoping to have them get together, but they won't in this story, at least not that I know of. Sometime in the future, I'm hoping that I can make a story with all original parings. I'll keep you updated on the parings as the story progresses! And Elemental Phoenix of Fire, I hope that I'm getting these out fast enough! Oh, and inuchik01, I love that word you and your friends made up! I love you guys! Not love, love, but more like family love, I hope you know what I mean.

**_Disclaimer:_** The only things I own here is the computer to make the story, the story, and the plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on**_ Blood of a neko:_**

"Now, here is something as a congratulation gift on becoming a demon." He pulled out a smaller gift, wrapped in the same cloth and gave it to her. She opened it up to reveal a matching dagger.

"Thank you Totosai!" she squealed. She pulled her pant leg up to above her calf and she strapped it to her leg.

"Well, we have to go now before the mutt gets antsy." Kirara said and walked out the door.

"Thank you again Totosai." Kagome said as she bowed in front of him, and then she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Blood of a Neko: _**Third Blood

Kagome and Kirara were laughing as they walked into Kaedes' hut, but noticed that the air was thick with excitement.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome asked wearily.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a bit sullenly.

"Yeah, what is it?" she replied.

"Uh, can we talk outside real quick?" he asked nervously.

She could smell his nervousness as she nodded her head. When they were outside, Kagomes' back was to Kaedes' hut as six heads popped out to watch the scene unfold.

"Y...you look beautiful Kagome." he stuttered.

"Wha?" Kagome said, but she was cut off as Inuyasha pressed his lips against her own. Her eyes widened before she pushed him away and slapped him as she yelled, "HENTAI! PDA!"

"PDA? What's PDA?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"PDA is an abbreviation for Public Display of Affections." Kirara answered. They all looked at her weird. "Don't look at me like that, Kagome explained a lot of things to me about the future."

"Interesting." Miroku replied as Kagome ran past them into the hut.

A minute later, she came running back out with her bag in her hands and yelled, "Going to the hot springs, any girls wanna come along?" Kirara, Sango and Kikyo all decided to follow the young demon, everyone bringing their weapons just in case. (Oh, will there be trouble? Let's hope so!)

When they got to the hot springs, Kagome was just getting in and she said, "What took ya?"

"Women gave us, and men took us." Kirara replied as the rest of the girls got in the water

"Tell me about it." Sango grumbled.

"What the hell went on back there?" Kirara asked.

"Well, us and the guys made a bet dealing with you and Inuyasha." Sango started.

"They bet that you would kiss Inuyasha back when he did that. We bet that you would slap him. And apparently we won the bet." Kikyo ended.

"Speaking of bets, you owe Kikyo and me ten bucks each." Sango added smugly.

"What? No way, they fell for it?" Kagome said.

"Yep, and we even got Inuyasha to say please." Kikyo added.

"Damn you guys. Oh well, I'll give you the money when we get out." Kagome started to pass the necessary bathing supplies around.

"So Kagome, do you still have feelings for Inuyasha?" Kirara asked.

"You have feelings for Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked in surprise.

"I used to have feelings for him, but now all he is, is a friend. I don't even know how I put up with him." Kagome replied.

"Why, he's a great guy." Kikyo defended him.

"HA! You should've seen the way he treated her!" Kirara yelled.

"What do you mean? My Inu-kun wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Kikyo said innocently.

"That's not true with Kagome. He berates her when she tries to help, he thinks of her as if she were an object, he's possessive over her when she's not even his, and he has broken her heart over and over again." Sango practically.

Everyone looked at Kagome for a minute when they noticed that her eyes went wide. "What it's true." Kirara said nonchalantly.

"Uh, guys, we might want to get out of the spring now!" Kagome said as she got out and started getting dressed. They all looked at her weird, but followed her example.

"What is it Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Shit, shit, shit, this isn't supposed to happen, someone's going to get killed!" Kagome was trying to say to herself.

Everyone was dressed now and Kirara turned Kagome to face her, and slapped the young neko in the face.

"Thanks Kirara, I needed that." Kagome sighed.

"Now tell us what's going on!" That's when Kirara smelt what Kagome was sensing.

"Kouga." They both said at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are they? They should've been back by now!" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down Inuyasha, they just needed some girl time after what's happened." Shippo reasoned.

"They don't need that much time!" he yelled again. "I'm going after them!"

"That's not a good Idea Inu...yasha." Miroku tried to say, but the hanyou was already out of the door.

"He will never learn, Miroku." Kaede said.

"I know, might as well go after him." Miroku concluded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he walked into the clearing. (there's a lot of clearings aren't there?)

"Hello Kouga." Kagome replied tiredly as he took a hold of Kagomes' hands.

"I heard that you had been blooded, so I came to see if you were ready to come be my mate yet." Kouga replied happily.

"Kouga," she picked his hands off of hers, "I'm never going to be your mate." Kagome said bluntly.

"What, has that mutt brainwashed you or something?" Kouga nearly yelled.

"No, Inuyasha hasn't brainwashed me, I have never wanted to be your mate!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha ran into the clearing and the only thing he heard was 'wanted to be your mate', and he looked pained. "You actually want to be his mate?" he asked sullenly.

"Inuyasha? I said that I never wanted to be his mate." Kagome replied. She turned her attention back to Kouga and told him, "If you don't stop coming after me, I will be forced to take action."

Kouga laughed. "What are you going to do, claw me to death?"

Kirara saw that Kagome was getting mad, and she started to back up. Kagome on the other hand was concentrating on her hands at the moment as she said, "No, I'll do this." And she threw a ball of electricity at him, hitting his right calf.

"Ow, what the hell?" He asked as he grabbed his calf.

"Oh and Kouga, thanks for your shards." She held two shards in between two of her fingers, and he looked at her with fear in his eyes, and he ran away, slowly, with his tail between his legs.

"How'd you do that Kagome?" Kirara asked.

"Uh, it wasn't that hard, I just concentrated on my hands." Kagome replied.

"That was...uh...kinda cool." Inuyasha said dejectedly.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"You remember when I promised to protect you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do, why?" Kagome replied.

"This is not going to be pretty" Kirara whispered to Sango, but not quite enough, because Kagome still heard it, but she chose to ignore it.

"Well, it's just that now, you're a youkai and you kinda know how to use your powers, you have a katana, and well, you just probably don't need me anymore." He replied sadly. "Do you even know how to use a katana?" he added.

"That's what this is all? Well Inuyasha, until I can actually use my powers without falling unconscious, I'm still going to need you to protect me, but if that doesn't cheer you up then we can even have Kikyo come with us and you can protect her." Kagome told him. "Tell you what, if you can beat me in a sparing match, then I'll stay under your protection until I can defend myself."

"Is that even a good idea to have me tagging along?" Kikyo whispered to Miroku.

"I really don't know, but the sparing match is going to prove interesting." He replied to her.

"Yeah, especially if you saw what she did to Sesshomaru!" Kirara said, all too loudly, and Inuyasha heard.

"When did Kagome do what to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep calm.

"Cool your jets Inuyasha, when we went to train, Sesshomaru ran into us, made Kagome mad and she fried his ass!" Kirara almost squealed.

"Wait, you didn't tell Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome asked and the elder neko shook her head. "Then what did you tell him?"

"That we were training and you just used a little too much energy. It's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth either." Kirara claimed innocently.

"Why didn't you tell him though?" Kagome asked again.

"Because I knew that he would flip out." She shrugged.

"Whatever. Inuyasha, let's get this fight started, first to third blood wins." She walked a little distance away and drew her katana. Inuyasha stayed where he was and brought out the tetsuaiga. Kagome acted like she didn't know how to fight with a sword and she took an awkward stance while Inuyasha took a different stance.

Inuyasha was the one to make the first move. He ran towards the neko and swung down, but Kagome jumped away, turned toward him and slashed at his arm. He, unfortunately, had a late reaction time so he jumped away too late.

"First blood! Woo!" Kagome yelled. Kagome purposely let her guard slip for a second so Inuyasha wouldn't get suspicious of her. He ran at her again and aimed for her side, but she turned her katana down towards the ground and blocked his sword. "Wow, I guess I'm not that bad!" Kagome said as she pushed him away.

'Why is she playing defense?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He saw a chance to hit her, so he slashed diagonally across her chest. Her shirt had a small tear in it, with a little bit of blood on it. "First blood for me," He calmly said.

"Oh pooh," she said sarcastically before she smirked darkly at him. The neko ran at the hanyou, and he was surprised at her speed. She went to stab him, but missed.

"You missed." He told her.

"Might want to check again." She replied before jumping back.

He put his hand up to his neck and felt something wet and sticky. He pulled his hand in front of his face and, sure enough, there was blood on it. 'Damn, she's good. She knows more than she's letting on.' He thought.

"Second blood." She ran at him again, but only rammed her shoulder into his chest, making him fall to the ground. She stood over top of him and pointed her blade at his throat. Involuntarily, he took a gulp and Kagome flicked her wrist so that her blade nicked his chin and smiled. "Third blood."

Kagome walked over to where Kikyo and the others were standing. Inuyasha sat up and put his hand to his chin. "How long have you known how to fight like that?" he asked the young neko.

"Longer than I've known you." She replied. "Come on, let's get going. Narakus' not going to stay put you know."

'You know that you've made Inuyasha sad yet he respects you a little more now.' Kirara told Kagome telepathically.

'Yeah, I know, but I really wish I hadn't offered to let Kikyo come with us. She's really going to be a nuisance, and she's going to be distracting Inuyasha more than I did.' She thought back.

'I know what you mean.'

'And I think he's still peeved about the whole Lord Fluffy thing too.'

'I love that nickname, don't you?' Kirara veered off subject.

'Yeah, you think we should tell it to everybody else?' Kagome asked.

'Not if you want to end up having another fluffy-barbecue.' Kirara hinted.

'Eh, good point.' The two cats continued to talk about different, random things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the same time)

"This is not good." Sango told Miroku.

"I know what you mean. I'm a handsome and single guy in a group of four women. How could it get any worse?" he sighed dramatically.

Sango slapped him, leaving a red handprint behind. "That's not what I mean monk! What I mean is we have Inuyasha, Kagome, _and_ Kikyo in the group now."

"How could I have forgotten." He sighed. "What _are _we going to do?" he asked sarcastically.

"I really don't know right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Also at the same time)

"Inuyasha, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Kikyo asked the hanyou.

"Kagome." he put simply.

The priestess raised an eyebrow. "How is she bothering you?"

"I don't know." He paused, "I guess it's because I can't really figure her out. She just has too many little secrets. Watch, the next thing you know, she'll be telling us that she was trained as a demon slayer."

"Now, Inuyasha, you don't know that. Do you remember little Rasha, how she used to think that you were a puzzle and how she would try to figure you out?" she replied.

"Yeah, she eventually gave up and said that I could never be figured out." He replied sullenly.

"Yes, but then I figured you out, and we have a relationship of sorts." They both blushed slightly.

"What are you trying to get at?" Inuyasha asked roughly.

"Well, maybe the only one who can figure her out is he who will forever hold her heart." She replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: Well, I know that this chapter was kinda short, but I wanted to get it out to my faithful readers. For the past couple of days I've been kinda busy moving things out of my room, almost killing my toe, putting mew carpet into my room, and moving things back into my room, so be happy that I got it out when I did! Well, until next time!

-Scd-


	5. Remembering

A/n: Scd: Hey there! Well, here I am, eating gummy worms, and writing the newest chapter! Any ways, I have some reviewers so **_Special thanks (and many gummy worms) to:_** XangelqueenX, Elemental Phoenix of Fire, inuchik01, and Gh3tt0CaNdIGuRl2010! And no, Kagome won't be with Kouga. If he is in makes another appearance in my story, he's going to be with Ayame. Sorry if the chapters are too short for you Elemental Phoenix of Fire! If they were any longer, I don't know when they would be out! And for the money situation, I'm American, so I don't really know what kind of currency the Japanese use, and even if I did, I probably wouldn't know what they would've used in the feudal era, so I'm just saying that they can use current American currency! Sorry for the confusion! Now, without further ado, chapter five!

**_Disclaimer:_** I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND GANG!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on **_Blood of a neko:_**

Kagome and Kirara talk about 'Lord Fluffy' and other random things.

-------

Sango and Miroku talk about if having Kagome and Kikyo in the same group is a good idea.

-------

Inuyasha tells Kikyo that it bothers him that he can't figure out Kagome.

(Okay, sucky summery, but if I didn't do it this way, it would've been over a page long!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blood of a Neko: **_Remembering_**  
**_

The first day of the journey was pretty uneventful. The small group was only attacked by a low-level demon looking for the jewel shards. Needless to say, Inuyasha quickly dispatched it. They all stopped for a quick lunch, Kagome only sat Inuyasha once all day, Sango slapped Miroku a few times less than normal, and there were no fights between Kikyo and Kagome yet.

"Let's stop here for the night." Kikyo suggested when they came upon a secluded clearing.

"Good idea. I'll go get some fire wood." Kagome offered.

"I'll go with you Kagome." Kirara told her.

"Sango and I will go get some water. Would you and Inuyasha mind setting up the camp?" Miroku asked the priestess and she nodded her head.

"You better not try anything monk." Sango glared at him.

He raised his hands and replied, "Nothing doing Sango my dear."

"I'll come and make sure he doesn't do anything!" Shippo told the taijiya.

"Thanks Shippo!" she said as the two groups went their separate ways.

Inuyasha made a fire pit in the center of the clearing as Kikyo cleared out some of the leaves in surrounding area. As she cleared away the last of the leaves, she came upon something that was half buried in the ground.

"What is this?" she mumbled as she started to unbury it.

"What do you have there?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to where she was kneeling down.

"I don't know yet." She pulled the item from the ground. It turned out to be two circles stuck together.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It has an odd aura. Maybe it's an ancient artifact of some magical proportions." Kikyo replied thoughtfully. Suddenly the two bracelets started glowing; they separated themselves and flew off in two different directions.

"Woah, where'd they go?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wish I knew." Kikyo replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Kirara had made a game out of collecting the firewood. Whoever was the one to collect the most firewood in a minute won. Sure it sounded lame, but it gave Kirara a chance to observe Kagomes' speed and agility.

"One." Kagome started.

"Two." Kirara continued.

"Three!" They finished together as they sped off, each gathering wood as they ran around.

"Thirty!" Kagome yelled as she picked up more wood.

It wasn't too long before Kirara yelled out one minute and they both stopped and dropped what wood they were carrying.

"Awe man!" Kagome cried when she saw that her pile was a little smaller than Kiraras'.

"Kagome, have you any agility? Do you even have any balance?" Kirara asked.

"I have plenty of balance, but I'm not so great on agility." Kagome replied.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to work on that, now won't we?" Kirara told her.

"Yes Kirara-_sensei_." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hey, what's that?" she said, pointing to a light in the forest that was coming towards them.

"Hmm...I don't know." Kirara responded. When the light reached the two nekos, it attached itself to Kagomes' neck.

"What the hell?" Kagome yelled as she tried to pull it off. "It's not coming off!"

"Come on, let's get back to camp. Maybe Kikyo knows anything about it." Kirara suggested.

"Knowing her, she might've been the one to put it on me, so she'll probably act innocent." Kagome grumbled.

"Well she is innocent until proven guilty isn't she?" Kirara almost yelled.

"Not in this time, she isn't." She grumbled again. So the two grabbed their piles of wood and headed off for the camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kikyo had no sooner sat down then Kagome and Kirara returned with plenty of wood for the night, and Kagome wasn't looking too happy.

"What the hell is this?" Kagome yelled at Kikyo.

Kikyo looked at it and replied, "I was trying to figure that out before they flew off. Where is the other one?"

"This was the only one that came our way." Kirara told the priestess.

"Well, they could be one of the several artifacts that link two people together. You're pretty lucky, some of those artifacts chain two people together so that they can't even bathe without the other one having to be there." She replied.

"Well, is there any way to tell what this does?" Kagome asked Kikyo.

"No, at least not until we can find the one you're attached to." Kikyo sighed.

"Great, so now we have to go after Naraku _and_ find whoever the hell's attached to her. Just what we need." Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha, stop acting like it's the end of the world." Kagome replied.

"I'm not acting like that, I'm just..." he was interrupted when Kagome grabbed her side and fell to the ground.

"Kagome, Are you okay?" Sango rushed over to her as the other three returned with the water.

"I was, but I don't know what happened." She replied and removed her hand to find blood there. She lifted her shirt (not the whole way pervs!) to find a gash on her side.

"Do you think maybe it has something to do with the artifact?" Kirara asked Kikyo.

"It's quite possible that if one is injured, then the other one has to bear the pain too." She told the neko.

"Wait, won't that mean that if she dies, then the other one dies too?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku and Shippo wrapped Kagomes' mysterious wound.

"I'm afraid so." Kikyo responded sullenly.

"Okay, so it's a necessity to find whoever she's attached to right?" Miroku asked as he finished bandaging the young neko. They all nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Sesshomaru had encountered the two nekos, and angered the young neko. He was still healing from that, but he was able to walk and could fight off any attackers. Once again the taiyoukai had left Rin and Jaken behind so he could find some food for the child. She couldn't live off of just berries and that toad was of no use to him. If it were up to Sesshomaru, Jaken wouldn't even be alive now.

Up ahead, he spotted a young deer. He was just about to kill it, but it looked the opposite way of the taiyoukai, then ran off. He looked at what spooked it off and saw a light flickering through the trees. It seemed to be coming towards him. The next thing he knew, it had latched itself onto his neck.

"Hmm, what is this?" he said while gently pulling on the object. "That miko will know what this is, we shall go see her." He said to himself.

"How dare you attack my child!" a male voice yelled from behind Sesshomaru. He didn't even have a chance to turn around before something pierced his side. He looked to the offending male and saw that it was a buck with a full set of antlers.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate such cheap shots." He summoned his poison whip and proceeded to kill the deer. He gutted, skinned, and returned to the camp to set it over the fire as the sun set.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since everyone had gone to sleep, but Kagome just couldn't get to sleep.

'Maybe if I try and use my power, maybe I'll just get exhausted.' She thought. She sat up against a tree and tried concentrating on her hands like before but nothing was happening.

'Maybe you should try getting angry.' Kirara told her telepathically.

'What do you mean?' Kagome asked back.

'What I mean is the only times I've seen you tap into your powers was when you were mad. You might have to learn to keep all your anger pent up so you can focus into your powers.' Kirara told her.

'Yeah, like that's really going to do anything.' She replied bitterly.

'Just try it before you throw the idea down the drain. Oh and just so you know, Youkai don't sleep much.'

'Sure, now you tell me!' Kagome set to work remembering all the times when she had gotten mad, either at one of her family, at Inuyasha, or at Naraku. Now, she tried to concentrate on her hands again, and this time, she had formed a ball of lightning about the size of a tennis ball. "Hey, cool. It worked." Kagome whispered.

"What did you think would happen?" Kirara whispered back. She stretched her back and didn't make a sound as she walked over to Kagome. "You know, there's one thing that we haven't tried yet." She whispered.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked.

"Let's see if you can transform into your true form." Kirara seemed interested.

"Um, alright, but how do I do that?"

"It should be just like when you transformed from your human appearance to your demon appearance."

She nodded, then closed her eyes in concentration. Within minutes, a bolt of lightning struck Kagome, and when it was gone, she had transformed into a large black cat with cream stripes on her back, two on her face and a star beside her right eye and the same markings as Kirara on her tails. Her katana was still strapped to her back, and her dagger was still strapped to her leg.

'Shit, did that wake anyone up?' Kagome ask Kirara telepathically.

"Uh, yeah, but your lucky that the sun's starting to rise." Kirara replied.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked while rubbing her eyes. Once her eyes were focused and she saw Kagome, she grabbed for her bow and arrows, but they were just out of her reach. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as the others got up.

"What is it?" He yelled as he jumped down from the tree and unsheathed tetsuaiga. Kikyo pointed over to where Kagome and Kirara were sitting. "Who the hell is that Kirara?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Chill, that's Kagomes' true form." She replied. Inuyasha sheathed his fang and there were a few minutes of silence before Kirara spoke up again. "I just had an idea. Naraku shouldn't know about Kagome being blooded yet, so maybe she and I should stay in our true forms. Then he wouldn't know about either of us, and he'll think that Kagome has gone away for good."

"Alright, but how would that help us?" Sango asked while she stoked the fire.

"When we would go to attack that vile thing, Kagome and I could stay back for a little while, looking for his weakness, and we could attack him, and he wouldn't know what hit him." The elder neko explained.

"I can see your point in doing that." Miroku replied. "Wait, if we need to talk to one of you though, what would happen?" Kikyo asked.

"We're telepathic, so there's no problem to that." Kirara finished and flames surrounded her, and she was in her larger form. She and Kagome went over to the side and it seemed like Kirara was trying to teach Kagome to fly as the rest of them ate breakfast in silence. Every time Kagome seemed to have gotten the hang of the little clouds at her feet, she would fall to the ground. Then Kirara would pounce on the young neko. The group actually found it quite amusing. Soon, though, the group was on its' way to look for either Naraku, or who Kagome's linked to. Kirara was surrounded by fire as she turned into her little kitten form, and a flash of lightning followed as Kagome did the same.

"Hey, what should we call you so we don't give you away?" Shippo asked.

'Um...how about Blade?' she said in everyone's minds. There was about five minutes of silence, then she said, 'There's two jewel shards ahead...' she hissed. 'It's Kagura and Kohaku!'

"K...Kohaku?" Sango asked. Kirara mewed and transformed again, along with Kagome.

'Get on our backs, it'll be faster!' Kirara practically demanded. Sango and Miroku got on Kiraras' back while the other three got on Kagomes' back. Kagome ran while Kirara flied. They ran out of the trees and were about to enter another line of trees, but Kohakus' sickle came flying out of the trees at Kagome and Kaguras' wind blades were launched at Kirara. She landed as Kohaku and Kagura came out of the trees.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried.

"Hmph, that'll do you no good." Kagura told her while she tapped her fan against her shoulder.

Suddenly Kohaku stumbled and, a hand up to his head, and meekly whispered, "S...Sango?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: Okay, I know this one's a bit shorter, but I've had a very interrupting week, and I've only been able to work on this chapter late at night, so if you don't like, bite me! And Just so you know, I _do_ bite back...

-Scd-


	6. Uncontrollable

A/n: Scd: Hey, I tried to get this chapter out in one day, but that didn't happen. At least I posted two days in a row! Woohoo! Go Me! But any ways, I'm just really bored so I'll move on to **_Special Thanks go to:_** XangelqueenX and Kagome077 for the reviews and thank you Demom girl for the PM and sorry if I just spelt your name wrong!

**_Disclaimer:_** Look, I don't own anyone in this story, but I do own this story and the plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on **_Blood of a Neko:_**

They ran out of the trees and were about to enter another line of trees, but Kohakus' sickle came flying out of the trees at Kagome and Kaguras' wind blades were launched at Kirara. She landed as Kohaku and Kagura came out of the trees.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried.

"Hmph, that'll do you no good." Kagura told her while she tapped her fan against her shoulder.

Suddenly Kohaku stumbled and, a hand up to his head, and meekly whispered, "S...Sango?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Blood of a Neko:_** Uncontrollable

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! Look!" Rin yelled as she pointed at the sky.

"Narakus' demons." He said and he started walking in the direction that they were headed.

"Surely you're not going to follow them." Jaken asked.

"They will lead me either to Naraku or to the hanyou." He answered.

"Why are you going to see Inuyasha Lord Sesshomaru?" the little girl asked again.

"The priestess is rumored to travel with the hanyou and his group now." He replied simply and he ran off.

"Let's stay here until he returns, Jaken."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kohaku?" Sango asked expectantly.

"I...I remember...I...I'm sorry s...sister." he said, then he blacked out.

"I'll get you later, I still have to take care of the nuisances." Kagura mumbled to the still form.

'Sango, you need to get the shard out of Kohakus' back!' Kagome thought to the taijiya.

'What? Are you crazy?' Sango yelled in her mind.

'No, I have a theory. The terms for the shard would be that Kohaku had to work for Naraku and Naraku would give Kohaku life, and help him forget what happened.' She replied.

'Yeah, so what are you getting at?' Sango asked again while staring at her brother.

'He remembered, so the deal with Naraku is void, and seeing as Kohaku hadn't died yet then that must mean that he doesn't need the shard anymore!' the young neko quickly told Sango.

Her eyes widened at the theory. 'Fine I'll do it.'

'Alright, and the rest of us will distract Kagura!' Kirara added, then the two nekos bounded off after the wind sorceress.

Kirara started off running into the wind demon, but Kagome took to charging her teeth with electricity and shocking Kagura when she bite her.

As Kagura was being pulled away from the young boy, Sango saw her chance. She made a dash for Kohaku.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled as she threw her blades at the two nekos. Unfortunately, a few hit them both. Kagura looked over at Kohaku and saw that Sango was with him.

She was about to grab him and get out of there, but Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!" and attacked Kagura.

"If this doesn't work, I'm going to kill Blade!" Sango turned Kohaku around and hesitated slightly before pulling the jewel shard out of his back. His body pulsed a few times then stopped. He stopped breathing and his body disintegrated. "No!" Sango yelled.

Miroku looked over at Sango with wide eyes. "But I was also sure that it would work!" he whispered.

"Damn you all!" Kagura yelled, pulled out a feather and flew away.

"Hey, look what I got!" Inuyasha said proudly, oblivious to what just happened.

"Hey, good job Inuyasha, you got Kaguras' jewel shard and Sango got Kohakus'!" Shippo said, faking the cheeriness in his voice.

Sango just sat there with her head down, and her shoulders slightly shaking. "Sango," Kikyo whispered.

Sango stood up suddenly and faced Kagome. She took hirikostu off her back and looked directly at Kagome. Kagome could see the fire burning in her eyes as she yelled, "Damn you!" The taijiya ran after the young neko, swinging her boomerang wildly and Kagome couldn't do any thing but back up.

"Look, Narakus' demons!" Kikyo said while looking up at the sky.

Sango threw the hirikostu at Kagome, but she ducked under it and it got stuck in a tree. The angry taijiya proceeded to try and punch the unlucky neko. Suddenly a chain wrapped itself around Sango. She looked down at it, then turned her head and her eyes followed the chain into the forest where she could faintly see an outline of a person. Without knowing it, everyone held his or her breath as the figure removed the chain from around Sango and came out of the forest.

Sangos' eyes lit up like fireworks as she yelled, "Kohaku!"

He smiled and ran to her and hugged her. Sango returned the hug and asked, "What happened?"

"Midoriko wanted to see me. She tested me and she found me fit enough to be returned to you! Oh, and she also said something like if you don't get the Shikon no Tama back soon, then all will have failed. I have no clue what that means!" Kohaku said while scratching his head.

"That's alright Kohaku, you did good." Sango whispered, her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Hey, is that Kirara?" Kohaku asked while pointing to the cream colored cat.

"Yeah that is!" Sango laughed.

Kirara changed into her human form and bowed. "It's nice to meet you Kohaku!"

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" the young boy exclaimed.

"I couldn't do that until recently actually. I blooded my friend recently." Kirara told him

"Blades' her code name, but if you promise not to tell anyone, then I'll tell you her real name."

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" he said.

Kirara put her face near Kohakus' ear and whispered, "Her name is Kagome."

"You mean the one who's always on Narakus' nerves?" he asked.

"Probably." The elder neko replied.

"What was it like being under Narakus' control?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, can you be any more insensitive?" Shippo yelled at him.

"No, it's alright...umm, what's your name?" the young taijiya asked.

"Shippo's my name."

"Oh, well working under Naraku was horrible. I had to kill innocent people and I didn't remember it until earlier. I was kept in a cell most of the time, but I was let out once in a while so I could train. I only had one meal a day, and everyone was surprised that I had survived." Kohaku was close to tears by now. "I'm not going to let him control me again, ever!" he yelled.

"It's okay Kohaku, we won't let him!" Sango said while hugging her little brother again.

'Uh guys, I think we have another visitor!' Kagome said into everyone's minds.

"Like who?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out the tetsuaiga.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing and instantly Kagome noticed what was around his neck. She changed into her human form and yelled, "You're the one I'm linked to?"

"Sesshomaru looked at her. "What are you talking about wench?"

"I've told you my name is Kagome and I know that thing around your neck isn't a necklace. Don't even try asking that miko over there. All she knows is that we're connected together and what wounds you receive I receive and vice versa. Yes, that also means if you die, I die." She replied quickly.

"How do we get them off?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I wanna try something. Just stand still." She walked over to the taiyoukai and charged up her hand, touched and shocked him. "Like I thought, my attacks can't hurt me, and your attacks can't hurt you."

"Hm, in that case, I'll kill you myself." He took out tokijin.

"Why the hell am I cursed to this fate?" Kagome yelled up to the sky as she pulled out her katana.

'Hm, this will be easier than I thought.' The ice prince thought.

"Kagome? Sesshomaru? What the heck is going on?" Inuyasha asked meekly.

"Inuyasha, it's easy. Sesshomaru wants to kill Kagome so he won't be connected to her anymore." Kikyo told him.

"How did he not know that?" Kohaku asked Sango.

"You'll get used to it." Shippo answered as Sango nodded her head.

The two opponents charged at each other, their swords clashed and they pushed each other back. It continued like that, and in a minute all the group could see were two blurs.

"Who's winning?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't follow their movements." Miroku said.

I don't think anyone can." Inuyasha said.

"I can a little bit." Shippo said. "But I don't know who's winning. They both have cuts on them." Soon after he said that, the two stopped and they were both breathing hard.

'Damn, I have underestimated her. I shall not do it again.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Heh, I'll take that as a compliment" Kagome breathed.

"So you can read minds." He said.

She nodded. 'If I want to defeat him, then I have to try this.' She thought. She gathered up all of her anger as the sky darkened. She raised her sword up to the sky and as she swung it down she yelled, "Lightning Rage!" Lightning came flashing down all around, striking randomly. Sesshomaru turned into a little ball of energy and flew away. The lightning struck a little bit more, then stopped. Kagome had her katana stuck in the ground and she was leaning heavily on it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha half yelled.

"I...I couldn't c...control it." Kagome whispered her eyes wide. "I felt the energy... i...it was s...so immense. I...I just c...couldn't control i...it." The rest of the group came over to her as her sword slipped out of the ground and she fell to the ground. "I...I c...c...couldn't c...control it," She repeated tears falling out of her eyes, but her voice didn't waver.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his lap and said, "Calm down Kagome, it happens to almost everyone. None of us got hurt, but Sesshomaru got away."

"But I couldn't control it," She whispered again.

"Come on, we have to keep moving. Kagome can ride on my back." Kirara whispered as she transformed for something like the fifth time this chapter. Inuyasha reluctantly lifted her up onto Kiraras' back, and they started walking towards the north.

"I couldn't control it, it was just too... much, too uncontrollable." Kagome fell unconscious again, but the tears kept flowing.

Kirara felt something seep through her fur. 'Hey Sango, can you check up on Kagome?' she asked.

"Sure, just stop for a moment." Kirara stopped and knelt down so Sango could get a better look at Kagome. "Crap." She whispered. "Kikyo, you have Kagomes' bag right?" Kikyo nodded her head. "Good, bring it here."

The priestess looked at her weird then set the bag at her feet. Sango proceeded to rummage through the bag and pull out some bandages. Miroku pull Kagome off Kiraras' back so Sango could bandage her up and Kirara transformed into her human form (again). It turned out that the wound on her side had not healed completely and it reopened and she had a new cut going down her whole back.

"Kikyo, come here and take Mirokus' place please. Now the rest of you turn around!" Kirara commanded.

"Why do we have to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Kagome's hurt and we have to take off her shirt, and if you don't turn around, Kagome's going to sit you to hell and back when we tell her, that's why!" Kirara yelled, and Miroku and Shippo grabbed Inuyasha and forcefully turned him around. The three girls set to work on cleaning out her wounds and bandaging them. They even put a band-aid on a scratch on her face that crossed her left face marking.

When they were done bandaging her, it looked like she had a tank top made out of bandages. "Does she have any more shirts in her bag?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't know, but I'll look." Kirara offered and walked over to the big yellow bag. She pushed stuff around in it and sighed. "You would think that with a bag like this, she would have a few more shirts, but she has to bring everything else!"

"Well, I guess she'll just have to stay like this until we get to the next village." Sango told them.

"Yes, I just hope that the bandages don't move." Kikyo said and the two girls agreed with her.

"Can we turn around yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kirara sighed.

They turned around, but when they saw Kagome, they just turned their heads. "Uh, why is she not wearing anything?" Miroku asked.

"Well, she had to be stupid and not pack any extra clothes and her shirt is shredded." Sango told them.

"Oh, that's weird." Kohaku said.

Inuyasha took off his outer hiori (I think I spelled that wrong) and gave it to Sango. "Here, she can use it until we can get her another shirt." The taijiya nodded and slipped it on the young neko and tied it shut.

Kirara started to walk over to Sango, but she fell down to the ground. "Kirara! Are you Okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but I think I sprained my ankle earlier." She replied while standing up on one foot.

"Here, Inuyasha can carry Kagome and I'll carry you Kirara," Miroku offered.

"Sure, but if you put your hands anywhere they're not supposed, I'll make sure that you don't bear_ any_ children" the neko threatened as she got on his back.

"I'm not going to do anything." He replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare you disobey me! Do you deliberately betray me?" A very angry man yelled at a woman.

"Most of the time, yes, but this one wasn't planed." The woman replied unperturbed by the man, while she clicked her fan open and closed.

"You do know what the punishment is for betrayal don't you? It's death!" he said as he pulled a baboon cloak on and covered his face with it. (I think that by now we should all know who these two people are.)

"Go ahead and Kill me Naraku." She said defiantly. "Death has got to be better than this hell hole."

A red orb appeared in Narakus' hand and he squeezed it and she clutched her chest in pain. "Do not forget that I hold your heart, Kagura."

"Thank you captain obvious." Kagura growled. "Why don't you just kill me already?"

"Because Kagura," he opened his palm and the orb faded away, then he disappeared into the darkness. "I still have plans for you." His voice taunted.

"Damn, what have I gotten myself into?" she asked the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: Well, there you have it, chapter six! I don't know when the next chapter will be out 'cause I have some parties to go to, then I have practice and I'll probably have random house chores to do too, so just a fair warning! Until next time!

-Scd


	7. Memories

A/n: Scd: Hey there, I'm back (sorry for the long wait, my computer wouldn't let me type on it and I refuse to type my chapters on my mom's computer) and obviously I've brought a chapter with me!

Inuyasha: Can you get any more obvious?

Scd: Inuyasha, Sit boy!

Inuyasha: (smashes to the ground) what the hell, I thought...

Scd: I have almighty authoress powers, I say that works for me too!

Inuyasha: Great, now I have two women who can abuse the stupid necklace!

Scd: Oh, I won't abuse it, don't worry, if you get out of line again, I'll whip your ass back in place instead (smiles evilly and forms Sesshomarus' poison whip).

Inuyasha: How the...

Scd: Mighty authoress powers. I can do what I want when I want! Give the special thanks, Yash.

Inuyasha: (Grumbles) Fine. **_Special thanks go to_** XangelqueenX, Elemental Phoenix of fire, Angel of hatered, Vitanie Tora, and Fire-Ember-Leigh.

Scd: Good Inuyasha, here's your ramen.

Inuyasha: (grabs the ramen and slurps it up)

**_Disclaimer:_** Inuyasha and gang belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on **_Blood of a Neko:_**

Kirara started to walk over to Sango, but she fell down to the ground. "Kirara! Are you Okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but I think I sprained my ankle earlier." She replied while standing up on one foot.

"Here, Inuyasha can carry Kagome and I'll carry you Kirara," Miroku offered.

"Sure, but if you put your hands anywhere they're not supposed, I'll make sure that you don't bear_ any_ children" the neko threatened as she got on his back.

"I'm not going to do anything." He replied.

------------------------------------

"Go ahead and Kill me Naraku." She said defiantly. "Death has got to be better than this hell hole."

A red orb appeared in Narakus' hand and he squeezed it and she clutched her chest in pain. "Do not forget that I hold your heart, Kagura."

"Thank you captain obvious." Kagura growled. "Why don't you just kill me already?"

"Because Kagura," he opened his palm and the orb faded away, then he disappeared into the darkness. "I still have plans for you." His voice taunted.

"Damn, what have I gotten myself into?" she asked the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Blood of a Neko:_** Memories

"Inuyasha, we need to find somewhere to stay for the night." Sango stated as she saw Miroku readjust the now sleeping Kirara.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know where we can stop." Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"Well, there should be a small village to the east of here will to provide shelter for us for the night." Sango told him.

"How do you know that?" Kikyo asked the taijiya.

"Sango, how much longer will it take us?" Kohaku asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Shippo said after a long yawn.

"First of all, I had just done one of my first exterminations and the head villager told me that if I ever needed anything that I could stop by. Second of all, it should only take us twenty minutes, but you can ride on my back if you want." Kohaku nodded his head slightly, surprised that she didn't hate him for all that he had done.

When he was situated on Sango's back Shippo asked, "Hey, what about me?"

"I'll carry you Shippo" Kikyo offered.

Shippo glared at her and spat, "No thanks, I'd rather walk."

"Oi, runt, don't be talking to her like that!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked the fox up by his tail.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome mumbled in her sleep, it was if she could still sense her kits' distress.

"Wow, Kagome would be a good mother." Kohaku mumbled to his older sister.

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't get with Inuyasha, she'll be fine." She replied as she glared at the half-demon.

"Why is that?"

"Because He's a bastard and he would probably end up leaving her for some other pretty girl." She hissed. (A/n: For some reason, I started laughing at this part...weird...)

"Oh," was all the young taijiya could say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hmm, this bed is extremely soft.' Kagome thought as she started waking up. Her eyes fluttered open to see that she was back in the future, in her room. "Hey, wait, since when am I in the future?" she whispered to herself.

"Hurry up, Kagome, or you're going to be late!" her mother's drifted upstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Yelled two voices, one her own and the other sounded like her as a child.

A small Kagome ran out of the closet, with her coat dragging behind her. "Her wait!" She jumped off the bed and grabbed for the young child's hand only to have it pass right through. "What the hell is going on?" she followed the young child down to the kitchen.

"Here's your lunch, a bagel to eat on the way to school, and your homework that you left on the table last night." A slightly younger Mrs. Higurashi told the child.

"Thanks mom, I love you!" she gave her mother a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too Kagome and your friends are already waiting for you, so get going and have a good day off school!"

She giggled and ran out the door as she yelled, "Okay, I will, bye!"

Kagome wondered what was going on as the room faded, and it became a park. A slightly older Kagome was sitting on a swing; looking down at the ground and letting the wind push her.

"Woah, where the hell are we?" Kirara yelled out as she materialized beside Kagome.

"I...I think we're in my memories. How'd you get here?" Kagome asked.

"I lost my control and something pulled me here. I think I fell asleep on houshis' back" she rubbed a hand on the back of her head. Kagome just turned her attention back to the memory as a young boy with black hair and green eyes walked up to the Kagome on the swing and she stood up.

"Hey Kags." He said quietly.

"Hey Zane." She replied.

"Who's Zane?" Kirara asked. Kagome motioned for her to be quiet. The two young children started walking around the park hand in hand, not talking, but the silence was comfortable between the two.

The nekos followed them when the couple stopped and Zane turned towards Kagome and gave her a small peck on her lips. "I'm sorry Kagome, but we can't be together anymore."

"What, but why not?" the young Kagome cried.

"My parents aren't doing so well and we're moving," he looked away, not wanting Kagome to see the tears in his eyes. What he didn't know though, was that Kagome also had tears in her eyes. "Please Kagome, I don't you to be hung up over me. I love you, but I want you to move on and be happy!" he failed in holding the tears back and he took off running. Kagome fell to her knees, sobbing her heart out as it started snowing.

The scene faded as Kagome quietly continued, "I cried for hours and ended up in the hospital with hypothermia because I passed out."

"Wow, so know tell me who this Zane guy was." Kirara really wanted to know.

"In my time, he was known as a half breed not because he was part demon, but because he was half Japanese and half American. No body at school liked him, but I had a secret crush on him, but nobody knew. The day we met, I had gone out for a short walk around the block and I walked past an alleyway and heard a groan come from it. I decided to investigate and I found him lying in a pool of his own blood. He had a lot of bruises and cuts. He was also extremely pale, extremely light, and half dead." Kagome paused. "I kinda freaked out, but I picked him up the best I could for my age and brought him back to my house and my mom took both of us to the hospital. I stayed at his side until he woke up."

"Wow, was there something wrong with him?" Kirara pushed further.

"We found out that he hadn't been eating because of how much he was picked on and he became anorexic, and as if that wasn't bad enough, he was also anemic." Kirara looked at her blood sister (a/n: if you're confused about the blood sister thing, ask me about it and I'll explain it) and saw a single tear running down her cheek. "We stayed in touch after that, he asked me out, and eventually we admitted that we loved each other. Soon after that, he and his family moved to America and I haven't heard from him since. I promised myself that if I ever saw him again that I would slap him for leaving me." Kagome

'Holy shit I feel bad for her.' Was all Kirara could think as she also let a tear roll down her cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was just settling down into the rather large room that the villagers had been nice enough to give to them until the nekos woke up, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome to find that she had one tear rolling down her cheek.

"I wonder what's happening to make both of them cry one tear." Sango said as she tucked Kohaku and Shippo into bed.

"They're probably thinking about how badly they've been treating me." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Inuyasha, how can you joke around at a time like this?" Miroku chastised the hanyou with a perverted grin.

"The same way that you can grope me at a time like this!" Sango yelled as she smacked the monk across the room, successfully putting him out for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This scene is before Kagome laid eyes on Zane.) There was nothing but silence between the two nekos as they waited for the next scene to come. It wasn't long before Kagome and her three friends (can't remember if she has three or four friends in the future, so I'm making it three) were walking home from school, talking about the newest cute guy in school. They parted ways and Kagome walked the last block to the shrine alone.

When she was almost at the top of the steps, she yelled out, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" When she could see the shrine over the steps, the first thing she saw was her dad hitting her mom repeatedly. She ran over and started pounding on her dads' leg, as she screamed "No! Stop it! You're hurting Mommy!" the young girl now had tears pouring out of her eyes as he kicked her away.

"NO!" The older Kagome screamed and started rushing forward, but Kirara grabbed her around her waist, accidentally gashing open her stomach in the process.

"Kagome, you can't do anything about it, this is all in your past." Kirara told her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had laid the two nekos beside each other so that they could be watched easier. They were taking turns watching over them through the night and right now was Sangos' turn. She watched as Kagome started wiggling around and Kirara quickly turned on her side, grabbed Kagome around the waist and accidentally put a gash on her stomach. Sangos' eyes widened as she grabbed for the bandages and wrapped the gash so it would stop bleeding.

"What's going on? Why do I smell Kagomes' blood?" Inuyasha asked as he woke up for his watch.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, Kirara is right there by Kagomes' side." Sango sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young Kagome got up from being kicked and ran over and grabbed on to her dads' leg once again with her eyes closed and yelled, "STOP IT!" She opened her eyes to see that her dad had frozen and they were both glowing a bright pink. Her mom had a chance to get away before the light got brighter and Mrs. Higurashi had to close her eyes. When she opened them back up, the light was gone, but Kagome was lying, unconscious, in a pile of ash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Kagome shot up from her slumber, and hugged her knees as she sobbed her heart out. Kirara was up a second after her, just comforting her and trying to get her to calm down as the others (excluding Kohaku and Shippo) started waking up.

"What happ..." Inuyasha started, but he shut up as Kirara glared at him.

"N...now I r...remember why I...I loved Z...Zane so m...much." Kagome said in between sobs.

"Who's Zane?" Inuyasha asked, and once again Kirara glared at him.

Kagome calmed down enough to finish what she was saying. "I went into a deep depression after that and then I found him and he as also in a deep depression. We helped each other out of our depressions, and I was finally able to smile again." She broke down into sobs again and eventually fell into a fitful slumber.

"Okay, are we going to be filled in here? I thought Kagome loved me." Inuyasha said, slightly ticked off.

"First off, no you aren't going to be filled in because what I just witnessed isn't something that should be told until she is ready to tell you herself and that probably won't be for a long time." Kirara told them. "Second off, you knew Kagome loved you, yet you still lead her to believe that you loved her and then you went off to the clay bitch over there and Betrayed her?" she screeched at the half demon.

"I wasn't leading her on, and why is Kikyo suddenly a clay bitch?" Inuyasha asked, a little afraid of the fire neko.

"She's a clay bitch because she acts like she's as fragile as a clay angel, but she's a bitch because she was always the one that you went to when Kagome needed someone around! And yes, you_ were_ leading her on!" Kirara yelled again and slapped Inuyasha right across the face, leaving a bigger red mark than Sango when she's groped by Miroku!

"I...I...you're right." Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"What do you mean she's right Inuyasha? She's completely wrong!" Kikyo yelled. Kirara stared at her in surprise at first, then her eyes turned as hard as stone.

Kirara took rage filled steps towards the priestess and held her up by her throat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: Ha, ha! Sorry for the short chappie, but this was basically just a filler chapter. I hope you were enlightened by Kagomes' dreadful past, and don't ask why I made it like that. I just felt like it. Yes, Zane will be in here again, and he is my creation. If you would like to see a picture of him as he will appear later on, then give me your e-mail some how, I don't care if you pm it to me or review it to me, and I'll try to get it to you ASAP! Until next time!

-Scd-


	8. Kidnapped

A/n: Scd: Hey peeps! Not that many requests for the picture of Zane, but the offer will be up for the rest of the story, and I'll remind you incase you do want to see him. I actually found out that this story is more popular than my other one, **_Killers of the Night_**! I was actually kinda surprised at that fact but oh well I don't really care. I think that **_Killers of the Night_** might be going down hill from here...well, I'm going to stop rambling now and get on to the next chapter.

**_Special thanks go to_** inuchik01, Kagome's Reincarnation, Cell-Mate666, and FutureRin666!

**_Disclaimer:_** My psychiatrist says that I don't own Inuyasha and gang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on **_Blood of a Neko:_**

"Okay, are we going to be filled in here? I thought Kagome loved me." Inuyasha said, slightly ticked off.

"First off, no you aren't going to be filled in because what I just witnessed isn't something that should be told until she is ready to tell you herself and that probably won't be for a long time." Kirara told them. "Second off, you knew Kagome loved you, yet you still lead her to believe that you loved her and then you went off to the clay bitch over there and Betrayed her?" she screeched at the half demon.

"I wasn't leading her on, and why is Kikyo suddenly a clay bitch?" Inuyasha asked, a little afraid of the fire neko.

"She's a clay bitch because she acts like she's as fragile as a clay angel, but she's a bitch because she was always the one that you went to when Kagome needed someone around! And yes, you_ were_ leading her on!" Kirara yelled again and slapped Inuyasha right across the face, leaving a bigger red mark than Sango when she's groped by Miroku!

"I...I...you're right." Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"What do you mean she's right Inuyasha? She's completely wrong!" Kikyo yelled. Kirara stared at her in surprise at first, then her eyes turned as hard as stone.

Kirara took rage filled steps towards the priestess and held her up by her throat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Blood of a Neko: _**Kidnapped

Kikyo grabbed at the hand that was grasped around her throat. "What do you mean I'm completely wrong?" Kirara hissed as she glared at the priestess.

"Y...you bitch!" Kikyo yelled out.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered in surprise for she never swore before.

"He never liked Kagome, and he never pretended to like her! I was the only one for him and he knows it!" Kikyo yelled.

"Listen you clay bitch, you have that puppy wrapped around your little finger, and that's why he was always mean to Kagome! Because he didn't know that he loved her, we could all see it, but you took that small chance of happiness away from her! You don't deserve to live!" Kirara raised her other hand and was got ready to thrust it through her heart.

"K...Kirara, don't." Kagome winced as she tried to sit up. "She's not at fault here, I am. I was foolish enough to believe that Inuyasha could ever love me back when Kikyo was in the picture." Kirara glared at kinky-ho, I mean, Kikyo, then threw her on the floor. She started coughing from the lack of oxygen to her lungs.

"Kagome, you're not the one at fault here, you just want to believe that because you're too nice to blame anyone! Kikyo ruined your chance of happiness, admit it!" Kirara pleaded to the electric neko.

"Kagome, you have no reason to blame yourself." Sango added.

"I have to agree with them, I do believe that the ones that are to blame here would be Inuyasha and Kikyo." Miroku told her.

"Inuyasha isn't to blame. You can't help who you fall in love with, but Kikyo is to blame. She's just as bad as Naraku!" Kagome said. Her bangs were hiding her eyes.

"What? I'm nothing like that filthy demon!" Kikyo screeched.

"You don't think you are? Well listen to this: every time Inuyasha left the group to see you, he came back and got a little bit more distant from the rest of us. You're manipulating him so he would spend more time with you than with his friends. And that, by my book, is just as bad as Naraku!" Kagome finally looked Kikyo in the eyes and she seemed to shrink away from the gaze.

"Kagome!" Sango whispered.

"Wow, I didn't know that she could seem so viscous!" Inuyasha said as the two girls continued staring at each other, until finally Kikyo looked away.

"Ha! Kikyo is so submissive when it comes to demons!" Kirara caustically laughed.

"Kirara, what time is it?" Kagome asked. Everyone looked to the two nekos at the out of place question.

"Time for you to go to hell!" Kikyo yelled. Everyone shifted his or her gaze back to the priestess, who had an arrow pointed at Kagome's heart.

"What are you doing Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sending her back to where she belongs, hell!" she told him harshly.

"But why?" Miroku asked.

"Because if you would rather be a demon than a priestess, then you don't deserve to live." She told everyone.

"Kikyo, you're making the wrong choice. So what if I didn't want to be a priestess, if I did want to be one, then I would've had to fight you and if you lost, I would become the village priestess! Do you think that I want to be cooped up like that?" Kagome yelled. Kikyos' arrow fell a centimeter without her noticing it. "If you want to kill me for being a demon rather than a priestess the screw it! I'll make you my first victim!" she growled and ran at the miko as her eyes started to bleed red. Once again Kikyo was being held up by her throat. "Any last words?"

Kikyo shook her head slightly, but Inuyasha firmly told her, "Kagome, put her down."

Kagome looked over at him her glare could rival Sesshomarus' as she hissed, "You're defending this female Naraku? Can't you tell that she'll eventually leave you for some other guy? You truly are stupid Inuyasha."

"Kagome, put her down, I don't either of you getting hurt." He said again.

"Oh, he's cruising for a bruising." Kirara whispered to Sango and Miroku.

"You don't want either of us getting hurt huh Inuyasha? Well, guess what, you've already hurt me so much that I doubt that time could heal me! You don't want me getting hurt, but I've been hurt so much in my past than you have! What little Kirara saw didn't even cover an eighth of it! You don't realize it because I keep a smile on my face, and it used to be for you, but now, I don't know anymore. You want you kinky-ho? Well here you go!" Kagome yelled as Shippo and Kohaku woke up by the flashing of lightning and loud claps of lightning coming from outside. The young neko threw Kikyo on Inuyasha and they both fell to the ground as Kagome ran off.

"Kagome!" Kirara, Sango and Miroku yelled simultaneously.

"Huh?" Kohaku rubbed his one eye.

"What's going on?" Shippo yawned.

"Ignorance is bliss kid, and you two should keep it that way." Kirara told the children.

"Inuyasha you bastard! Do you realize that we owe everything to her? She's the reason that we joined this little group of ours!" Sango yelled at the hanyou as Kikyo got off him and they got up.

"Yeah, Kagome was the reason that you fought like you did, strongly, but all Kikyo's gonna do is hinder your performance!" Kirara continued for the taijiya.

"I have to agree, it's best that we go find Kagome now." Miroku, being the sensible one, suggested.

"Yeah, we should..." Sangos' word were lost as it started pouring outside. I mean you couldn't even see your nose if you were out in that rain. They all looked out the window as Kirara said, "It's no use now. Her scent just got washed away." Just as suddenly as it came, it stopped and the morning sun peeked through the clouds.

Miroku looked over to the corner of the room and said, "Damn, Kagome left her katana!"

"Aww shit! That's it, I'm going after her! She's dead when I get my hands on her!" Kirara yelled.

"We're coming too!" Sango and Miroku yelled as Miroku grabbed the sword.

"Me and Shippo will go and help the next village with their demon problem." Kohaku said as Shippo nodded.

"Fine, we'll be back for you two later!" Sango said as the three ran out of the room. Outside, Kirara transformed into her giant saber form and the two humans jumped on her back and they flew off to find their friend.

"She can rot in hell for all I care." Kikyo said smugly.

"What are you talking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I saying that after all that stuff she called us, she doesn't deserve to live."

"Why not, everybody deserves a chance to live," Inuyasha told her.

"Even Naraku?" Kikyo asked.

"Naraku had his chance to live, and he blew it," he muttered. "But Kagome hasn't done anything to deserve death. Yes, those words stung, but I think I'm starting to believe them now." He said and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran through the forest, backtracking and crossing over her paths to hide her real path. She ran as fast as she could for over an hour. She started getting dizzy so she stopped for a minute, bending over her knees to catch her breath when her vision started to get blurry.

"Damn it, what the hell is happening?" she mumbled as she started to feel sick. A minute later, she emptied out her stomach contents onto the ground. She put her hand on her stomach after she finished, and it felt warm and sticky (oh, just so you know, Kagome does have a shirt on now). She looked down and saw that the wound had reopened.

"Shit, here I am..." she emptied her stomach again and then continued, "Sick and about to pass out because I over-reacted to an old memory, and I left my katana behind! Wow, Kirara is so going to kill me."

"If you ever live to be rescued." Naraku laughed as ten of his puppets came out of the trees and surrounded her.

"Naraku, what do you want?" she spat.

"You, of course." He replied.

"Why do you need me?" she asked again as the corners of her vision turned black.

"That, you shall find out later." He said as his puppets started upon the defenseless neko.

"Damn it Naraku, I'm not going down without a fight!" Kagome growled as she jumped out of the way of some tentacles and slashed down one of his puppets. "Aww, shit." She mumbled when she saw that for the one she destroyed, two more took its' place.

She dodged as many tentacles as she could, but the black spots were growing bigger as she got more injuries. She threw some electric balls at the puppets and destroyed a few, but soon she couldn't make anymore. The puppets grew closer around her, and she got hit with an idea.

She transformed into her large saber form and the lightning that surrounded her destroyed some of the puppets. She took off and started to fly. 'Come on, please let me keep this up.' She thought, but her body had other plans. What was left of her vision started to spin before she finally gave in to the claws of unconsciousness. She was falling fast when the real Naraku caught her and flew away to his castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Her scent has been completely washed away, but I can smell her blood, but it's going all over the place.' Kirara telepathically told Miroku and Sango.

"Wait, aren't her scent and her blood scent the same thing?" Miroku asked.

"No, it's completely different, though I can't remember why." Sango said.

'It's because someone's scent doesn't have the coppery tinge to it like their blood scent, and the blood scent usually lasts longer than their regular scent.' Kirara explained.

"Oh, and tell me, what does Sango smell like?" Miroku ventured.

'A mix of pine trees and mint.' She told him.

"Oh, I always wondered what I smelled like." Sango murmured.

"And what do I smell like?" he asked again.

'Cheep cologne.' The neko snickered.

"Hey, that stuff wasn't cheep!" he yelled.

Kiraras' eyes widened and she said, 'Naraku, and lots of Kagomes' blood'

Kirara stopped, the humans jumped off, and she transformed into her human form. "Ah, Miroku, I don't suggest that you move."

"Why not Kirara?" he asked.

"Because you're in the middle of a charged piece of ground." She explained.

"Oh how I love karma!" Sango laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He took two steps forward then when he put his foot down for a third step, he got a big shock.

"What did I tell ya?" Kirara joked. "Hold on, I'll jump over you and you have to grab onto my leg, and that'll get you out of there."

"Aww, come on, can't we leave them there?" Sango begged.

"No we can't, we have to find Kagome still."

"Fine," she pouted.

"You ready?" Miroku nodded and Kirara jumped and he grabbed a hold of her leg. When they landed, he was a bit dizzy from the sudden burst of speed.

"It's enough to make anyone dizzy," Sango told him.

"Alright you guys, you look for any sign of Kagome here on the ground, I'm going airborne to see if she tried to escape him by flying." Kirara told them then she turned into her saber form and took off into the air.

"You look over that way Miroku, I'll look over here." He nodded and headed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kohaku, Do you have any idea what went on back there?" Shippo asked the taijiya.

"Not a clue, but we'll probably find out when they come back for us." Kohaku replied.

"Hey, look, there's the village!" Shippo yelled.

"Wow, that was fast, well we better go find the head villager here." They nodded at each other.

"Why hello there little ones, what do you need?" An old man asked them.

"Ah yes," Kohaku bowed, "We're looking for the head villager."

"Well, there's no need to be looking anymore, I am he." He replied. "How can I help you?"

"So you must be Sumante. We're here to help with your demon problem." Shippo said.

"How cute, but this is better left to the adults." Sumante told them.

"Sir, you don't understand, I am a fully trained taijiya, and my friend here is a full demon." Kohaku explained.

"Hmm, a demon traveling with a demon exterminator? How odd. Very well, we will give you boys a chance to help. The demon usually attacks at sunset, until then, you are welcome to anything that our village can provide." He said, then walked away.

"He was weird." Shippo whispered to Kohaku.

"Yeah, Let's go see what we can find." He told the kitsune.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: Next time, we'll join up with Inuyasha and kinky-ho again...damn, I gotta find a way to kill her off, and maybe we'll find Kagome next time too, but oh well. Remember, picture of Zane up for grabs! Until next time!

-Scd-


	9. Illusions

A/n: Scd: I'm back for another exciting episode of Naruto! Wait, we're not on TV...oops...let me rephrase that. I'm back with another exciting chapter of **_Blood of a Neko_**! Did I get it right that time? Okay, well on to the story!

**_Special thanks go to_** inuchik01, Kagomes' Reincarnation, i am no one and i stand alone, KasperLassie, KrazeeInuyashagirl, Akari-san, Elemental Phoenix of Fire, Vitanie Tora, and 23kags23!

**_Disclaimer:_** I only own Zane, but not Inuyasha and gang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on **_Blood of a Neko:_**

"Alright you guys, you look for any sign of Kagome here on the ground, I'm going airborne to see if she tried to escape him by flying." Kirara told them then she turned into her saber form and took off into the air.

"You look over that way Miroku, I'll look over here." He nodded and headed off.

-------------------

"Sir, you don't understand, I am a fully trained taijiya, and my friend here is a full demon." Kohaku explained.

"Hmm, a demon traveling with a demon exterminator? How odd. Very well, we will give you boys a chance to help. The demon usually attacks at sunset, until then, you are welcome to anything that our village can provide." He said, then walked away.

"He was weird." Shippo whispered to Kohaku.

"Yeah, Let's go see what we can find." He told the kitsune

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blood of a Neko: **_Illusions_**  
**_

"Did you find anything?" Miroku asked Sango as they both came back to the battlefield.

"Nothing, what about you?" she replied.

"Not a single thing, except for that this sword keeps getting heavier and heavier." He sighed.

"I'll carry it," Kirara told him bitterly as she landed and turned into her human form.

As he gave her the katana, Sango asked, "Did you find anything?"

"Yes," was her bitter reply.

"And," they both said, urging her to continue.

"Naraku." She spat.

Sango gasped and Mirokus' eyes widened. "You mean..." Sango started.

"Naraku has captured her?" Miroku finished.

"Probably for his own little needs, the dirty bastard!" Kirara growled. "Another bad thing is that I can't find out what way they went. The drafts were too heavy and the scent was blown away."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Kikyo called out as she walked through the trees surrounding the village. She knew that she could just use her miko powers to find his aura, but it was a lot more fun this way. She heard a rustle of clothing off to her right, but when she looked over, there was nothing in sight. "Come on Inuyasha, this isn't funny!" she complained.

"I don't care if it is funny, I don't want to talk to you right now!" Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the tree he was in.

"But why not, Inu-hon?" Kikyo pouted.

"Because I just want some time to myself to think." He told her.

"Think of what? Think of all the things you wish you could do to me?" she asked smoothly.

"No, eww! To think of how badly I've hurt Kagome, and what I can do to make it up to her. I..." Inuyasha was cut off by a raging neko.

"You stupid bastard!" Kirara punched him. "Because of you and the clay bitch," she punched him a second time, "Naraku has captured Kagome!" she punched him one last time and he did nothing to stop her.

"Inuyasha, why are you letting her hit you like that?" Kikyo asked him as she rushed over to his side.

"Because he knows she's right." Sango said.

"She's not right, It wasn't because of us that she was captured, it was her own stupid mistake." Kikyo replied, all too cheerfully. She looked over at Sango, and barely dodged Sangos' hirokutsu.

"Don't talk about Kagome like that! She would never make a mistake that stupid!" Sango yelled at the priestess.

"She was stupid enough to leave her sword behind." She grunted.

"In her moment of rage, she forgot, and you would too." Miroku reasoned.

"The only one who made a stupid mistake here was me, for not believing her." Inuyasha sighed.

"Damn right you bastard!" Kirara spat.

"Now, now Kirara, don't you think that Inuyasha has suffered enough already?" Miroku asked the neko.

"No!" she glared at the inu-hanyou.

"Well, Kirara have you tried to find Kagome yet?" Sango asked Kirara.

"No, how would...Oh!" She realized what Sango was talking about and said, "No, but I'll try now." Everyone was silent for a few moments, until Kirara yelled out in frustration, and punched the nearest tree, which in turn burst up into flames.

"Um... should we know what made you so mad?" Sango hesitantly asked.

"Someone put a mind block on her so I can't find out where she is, and I don't know if she was the one that put up the block or if it was Naraku." The fire neko told them.

"Shouldn't you just be able to break through it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Usually, but this block is stronger than what I can break through. I only hope that Kagome will be able to break it and contact one of us." The neko sighed again.

"Ha! She won't be able to, she's too weak to do anything other than be the slut that she is!" Kikyo laughed.

Kirara turned to face kinky-ho (I can't stop calling her that!), her eyes started to bleed red as she yelled, "You whore! Kagome is nowhere as weak as you! You have sunk to a new low! First you manipulate our friend, then you degrade our other friend, like she some type of bug!"

"Well, she _is_ like a leech, every time I try to get rid of her, she always comes back for more." She laughed, unaffected by Kirara harsh glare.

"That's it, I'm so sick of your blabbering mouth! It's time for you to learn your place!" Kirara yelled as she ran towards the priestess.

--------------------(Heh, I just had to end the scene there!)----------------------------------------

Kohaku and Shippo stood on the outskirts of the village. They tensed up a lot more when the sun started to sink below the horizon. Faintly, but surely, they started to hear giant footsteps coming towards them, and fast. Kohaku took his sickle in his hand as Shippo pulled out some of his toys for his illusion tricks. They waited for a few minutes, as they footsteps gradually grew closer, until the demon came into sight.

"Ha, ha, they're so desperate, they're sending children out to meet me!" the demon roared.

"We ask that you leave this village alone, or face the consequences." Kohaku asked as he started to swing his sickle around.

"What could you, two children, do to me, a great dragonfly demon?" he laughed again.

Shippo shuddered, "I hate bugs." (A/n: Scd: I hate dragonflies. Seriously, I know someone who thinks he's a dragonfly demon and he is _really_ arrogant) He glanced over at Kohaku and noticed that his eyes had that blank look from when Naraku controlled him. "Kohaku?" the kitsune whispered so low that the taijiya couldn't hear.

"I shall destroy you both then devour the whole village!" the dragonfly yelled before he rushed at the two children.

"Fine, have it your way! Fox fire!" Shippo yelled and threw blue fire at the bug, but the demon dodged the fire by opening his wings and flying above where the fire landed.

"Shippo, we have to aim for the wings." Kohaku told him. He threw his sickle up at the demon and managed to rip through the wing.

The dragonfly screamed at he plummeted to the ground. "Damn you midgets!"

The two boys looked confused. "Did he just..." Shippo started.

"Call us midgets?" Kohaku finished.

"You twerps will pay!"

"Hey Shippo, can you try hitting him under his other wing, I have an idea." Kohaku told Shippo.

"Alright, here I go! Fox fire!" Shippo hit right on the mark as Kohaku hit under the stump with the balled end of the chain, and there was a popping sound and a cloud appeared around the dragonfly demon and when it dispersed, there was a tiny demon sitting there crying.

"Please don't hurt me anymore." It sobbed.

"What kind of demon are you?" Shippo asked.

"And why were you bothering these villagers?" Kohaku inquired.

"I...I'm just an illusion d...demon. I f...felt strong when I w...was bothering those v...villagers."

"You know, you don't have to bother these villagers to feel strong." Shippo told him.

"Really? How?" he asked.

"When you help the people you love, it makes you feel pretty strong" Shippo explained to the demon.

"But, I have no one to love...could I travel with you?" he asked.

"I don't know, we're going to have to talk to the other people in our group. What's your name by the way?" Kohaku asked.

"Maroken," he replied.

"Is it alright if we just call you Ken?" The illusion demon just nodded. "Alright, we gotta start back now if we want to get back to the other members by morning." The two demons nodded and followed the taijiya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: Yeah, sorry about the short update, but this was one of those times where I only had a few ideas, instead of where I have a million ideas flowing out of my mind. And sorry to tell you, but I won't be updating for a few weeks, 'cause I have band camp for the next few weeks. If you really want to know, I'm not in the part of marching band that actually plays music, but I'm in the color guard. If you don't know what that is and you would like to know, ask me about it and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. Until next time!

-Scd-


	10. Dungeons and Wastelands

A/n: Scd: I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait on the update. I have recently started school and I have been swamped with homework. In fact, I still have homework to get finished, but I decided to type this up for you guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it, and I'm going to try to get the next chapter up sooner!

**_Disclaimer:_** (As I'm being dragged away in a straight jacket) I _DO _OWN INUYASHA! (Insert crazy laugh here)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on **_Blood of a Neko:_**

"I...I'm just an illusion d...demon. I f...felt strong when I w...was bothering those v...villagers."

"You know, you don't have to bother these villagers to feel strong." Shippo told him.

"Really? How?" he asked.

"When you help the people you love, it makes you feel pretty strong" Shippo explained to the demon.

"But, I have no one to love...could I travel with you?" he asked.

"I don't know, we're going to have to talk to the other people in our group. What's your name by the way?" Kohaku asked.

"Maroken," he replied.

"Is it alright if we just call you Ken?" The illusion demon just nodded. "Alright, we gotta start back now if we want to get back to the other members by morning." The two demons nodded and followed the taijiya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blood of a Neko:**_ Dungeons and Wastelands

'W...where am I? W...what happened? Why can't I smell or hear anything? I can't even sense anything? I, is there something on my wrists?' Kagome slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with more darkness. She turned her head to try and look at her wrists, and she faintly saw that she was chained to the wall. "Damn it," she whispered. She gathered up her inner energy source and when she was about to release the energy to break off the shackles, a searing pain shot through her entire body, making her scream out loud. Finally, she let go off her inner energy and the pain stopped soon after.

"Foolish mortal." Came a female voice.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Kagome hissed.

"So, you're not as stupid as you look. Too bad you won't be able to escape." Kagura smirked.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded again.

"Testy aren't we? Well, those shackles are designed with a specific spell so that if you even try to escape, they'll drain you of all your energy, including your life energy." Kagura explained.

"Kagura," came a spine-tingling voice.

"Yeah, Naraku?" she asked.

"You're dismissed until I call upon you again." He told her.

"Alright, see-ya later _Kags_." Kagome could hear her laughter fading away until she heard a door slam shut. She immediately turned her eyes to Naraku, who was illuminated by a strange light.

"Welcome my dear," he started, "I do hope you find the accommodations to your liking." He said, trying to sound pleasant.

Sarcastically she hissed, "They're just peachy."

"Lovely, well you're probably wondering why I have brought you here, correct?" Naraku asked again, unaffected by Kagomes' tone of voice.

"Oh, I just _can't_ wait to find out." She caustically growled.

"You, my dear," he said as he gradually walked closer and grabbed her chin roughly, "will become my perfect little mate." Kagomes' eyes widened at how close his face was to hers, and then she narrowed them, pulled her head back a little, and head-butted him.

Naraku let go of her chin and stumbled back while holding his nose. "You bitch!" he walked back to her and slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor, and hit her head off the floor. "You will learn your place here, whether if we do it the easy way or if I break you!" He kicked her in the stomach and then he stormed out of the dungeon.

She halfway sat up and coughed out blood. She pulled her wrist up so she could see the shackle and looked for a lock that she could try to pick. "Great, not even a lock to pick." She sighed and wiped off the blood that started to trickle down her forehead. "How the hell do I get myself into these situations?" She whispered to herself. "Wait a minute, what about using telepathy? I mean the barrier didn't take any demonic energy to create, so I should be able to use it." She tried to take the barrier down, and within a minute, she was successful with only having a small twinge of pain coming from her wrists.

'Kirara,' she called out in her mind. There was silence, so Kagome called out again, 'Kirara.'

'Kagome?' came the faint reply.

'Boy am I glad to hear your thoughts. Listen you have _got_ to help me. I know that I've been an idiot lately and all that good stuff, but I seriously need your help!' Kagome gushed out.

'Woah, hold on there. First of all, where are you?' Kirara asked.

'I'm pretty sure that I'm in Narakus' dungeon...in fact I know I'm there now.' As she said that, some light started to pour in through a window that she hadn't known was there.

'Can't you get free though?' Kirara inquired.

'No, the stupid bastard chained me to the wall with special shackles. If I try to use my powers, the shackles will drain me of my energy. I can still feel the shackles sucking my energy a little bit so I can't talk for long.' Kagome explained.

'What the hell does Naraku want you for any ways?' Kirara was close to being panicked.

'He wants me to be his obedient little mate.'

'Oh shit. Can you send me a mental image of where you're at?'

'I can try.' Kagome stood up, grabbed a hold of the windowsill, and dragged herself up so she could see out the window. 'Damn, I must have pretty long chains. You getting this Kirara?' All Kagome could see was rotting corpses and a dense purple fog; most likely it was miasma.

'Damn, I think you're in the south.' Kirara sighed.

'And where are you guys?' Kagome asked softly.

'We're in the north, but Sesshomaru is in the west, so I'm gonna get him to help you, and no questions about it!' Kirara sternly told the young neko.

'Fine, but...damn someone's coming. I don't know when I can contact you next' the captive neko thought before cutting off the connection and jumping down off the sill.

"Come on wench, it's time to start your lessons!" A gruff male said. He was fat and wore all black, even a black mask over his face.

"Lessons?" Kagome stood there defiantly.

"Yeah, your obedience lessons." He laughed.

'Oh, shit' was all she could think of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: sorry for the short update, but that was the best I could come up with in a few short hours. Please do not loose faith in me, I'll try to update soon with a much longer chapter!

-Scd-


	11. Wizards and Magic

A/n: Scd: Yes, this is going to be a longer update like I promised, and maybe extra long... but I'll see about that as I write this one up for you guys...

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! (Hands out cookies and pocky to the reviewers) I'LL START MENTIONING YOU GUYS AGAIN IN A FEW CHAPTERS!

**_Disclaimer:_** -.-' I don't own Inuyasha...

P.s. I don't think I mentioned it, but the shackles are also hindering Kagomes' senses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on **_Blood of a neko:_**

'We're in the north, but Sesshomaru is in the west, so I'm gonna get him to help you, and no questions about it!' Kirara sternly told the young neko.

'Fine, but...damn someone's coming. I don't know when I can contact you next' the captive neko thought before cutting off the connection and jumping down off the sill.

"Come on wench, its time to start your lessons!" A gruff male said. He was fat and wore all black, even a black mask over his face.

"Lessons?" Kagome stood there defiantly.

"Yeah, your obedience lessons." He laughed.

'Oh, shit' was all she could think of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Blood of a Neko:_** Wizards and Magic

"Kirara, what's wrong? You seem almost panicked." Miroku asked.

"Yeah, you will be too when I tell what I just found out." Kirara glared at the ground as she spoke.

"What did you find out? Was it about Kagome?" Sango quickly asked.

"Ha!" Kikyo started loudly. "I could care less where that wench is. All she is, is a copy of me, and I'll always be stronger!" Kikyo laughed again.

Kirara suddenly appeared in front of the miko with her claws, which were starting to flicker with flames, right at her throat and she hissed, "You have no right to say anything against her. We have all rights to say things against you though, because we don't lie." Kikyo looked at the neko like she had two heads. Kiraras' eyes bled red as she continued, "Don't look at me like that, didn't you even think to check for spies when you went and met up with Naraku? Or was I too small to be much of a nuisance? Well guess what, Times have changed, I've gotten a human form and now, I've revealed your little secret." Kirara let out a vicious laugh before looking at Inuyasha. "You know, your little girlfriend here was planning to take you away from the group on your 'special' night and she was gonna let Naraku have you for a little puppet."

"Yes, but too bad that you're too late to kill me." Kikyo said smoothly as she jumped backwards and summoned her snake demons (they're her soul collectors, but in this story they can't really be soul collectors because she's not dead, so I'm calling them her snake demons.) and flew up into the sky. Before she disappeared completely, she said, "This is not the last time that our paths will cross. What you think is the end, is only the beginning."

Kirara sighed, her anger diminished. "I only wish you had listened to me sooner pup."

Inuyashas' ear drooped as he half-heartedly growled, "Who you calling pup?"

"Listen guys, Kagome's in trouble, and the only one who could even possibly get there in time to help her is Sesshomaru. If we double time it, then we might be able to reach his castle by the time that he brings Kagome back." Kirara said softly.

"I ain't going to that bastards' castle, and who said that he would even help rescue her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's going to help us whether he likes it or not. And if only for Kagomes' sake would you go to his castle? Besides we might even be able to find out how to rid her of that stupid artifact thing." Kiraras' voice hardened.

"Fine, but first lets find out if he will even help us." Inuyasha agreed grudgingly.

"Yes, I agree." Miroku said while nodding his head.

"Fine, I'll find out now." The neko told them.

'SESSHOMARU!' She screamed out in her mind.

'Damn it neko, you will do best not to yell in this Sesshomarus' mind.' Was the reply she got.

'Yeah, yeah, you say that every time. Any ways, this time I didn't scream for no particular reason.'

'Well get on with it, why did you have to scream in my mind?'

'You know, you should really let your emotions out sometimes, I like you better that way.'

'You say that every time, now tell me why you screamed in my ear.' Sesshomaru mocked the neko.

'Naraku has Kagome and he wants to make her into his obedient little mate.' Kirara told him quickly.

'Ok...what has that got to do with me?' he asked.

'Well my group is in the way north, and I'm pretty sure she's in the south. So either you go rescue her or you're going to be feeling the pains of child-birth soon.' She explained.

'Well that's interesting.' He replied sarcastically. 'As much as I would love to help her, I have an odd traveler to tend to right now.'

'Oh, how is he odd? Does he wear clothes like Kagomes? Is he a foreigner? Is he a demon?' Kirara fired question after question.

'He wears similar cloths I believe, he smells foreigner, no he isn't a demon, but a soothsayer.' He answered.

'A wizard huh? Well then, take him with you, he could be very useful...why is he there any ways?' Kirara practically demanded.

'I think he's on a quest of some sort and just needed a place to rest for a while." He paused, "Fine, I'll go rescue the little whelp.' He reluctantly agreed.

'Thank you, we'll meet you at your castle since you'll probably going to be back by the time we get there.' Kirara told him.

'Very well, I will have rooms prepared for you, but the priestess...' he was cut off.

'Has been banished from our group.'

'Very well.' He closed the mental link between them.

"Come on, we got to hurry to the castle." Kirara told the group.

"You mean he's actually gonna help us?" Inuyasha said, surprised.

"Yeah, you know he's actually not that bad once you can get into his mind...even though he is still a puzzle to me." Kirara said.

"What are you talking about woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing you would understand." She and Sango giggled.

"Hey, the twerps are back." Inuyasha said.

"Sister, we've called a truce with the demon and the headsman paid us very well." Kohaku said.

"Yeah, but we want to know if it would be alright for Maroken to travel with us." Shippo continued as Ken stuck his head out from behind the kitsune.

"Uh-uh, there is no way in hell..." Inuyasha started.

"Well, first of all, are you Maroken?" Sango asked the head, which just nodded.

"What type of demon are you?" Miroku asked.

"I...illusion," he squeaked.

"He was the one disturbing the villagers." Kohaku told them.

"What? That little runt did that? There's no way, he's smaller than Shippo!" Inuyasha half yelled, half laughed.

"Inuyasha, sometime I wish _I_ could sit you." Sango glared at the hanyou.

"Yes, I think he can travel with. What do you think Sango?" the monk said.

"Wait, where are your parents Maroken?"

"They were killed a while ago." He answered.

"By who?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know his name, but it was some guy that had purple hair, had shackles on his wrists and ankles, and he was masked." Ken described.

"You mean Juromaru?" Kirara finally spoke up.

"I don't know, he was traveling in a carriage with baboon leading it," He explained.

"Listen, that baboon was a half demon in disguise, and we're going after him because he's got our friend. As for Juromaru, I've already killed him." Inuyasha told the kid.

Immediately he snapped to a soldier stance with his feet together and his right hand up at his forehead, saluting Inuyasha. "I'll help you as much as I can!"

"Feh, come on, I want to get there as soon as possible."

"What? A minute ago, you didn't want anything to have to do with him or his castle." Kirara stated incredulously. "Okay whatever, I don't even want to know what is going on in your mind, let's just get going." With that, Kirara transformed to let Sango, Shippo, and Maroken ride on her back as Inuyasha and Miroku ran beside her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was released from the wall, but unfortunately, the fat, covered, man always kept a strong hold on the chains, no matter what, and for the first time since her capture, she was led outside, and her chains were tied to an old oak tree.

"Stay right here. If you even try to escape, my master will hunt you down and kill you without a second thought." The man told her.

"What do you mean by master? Aren't you my 'teacher'?" she questioned.

"Oh no, you have the privilege of being taught by my master." He turned to leave.

"Who is your master?" the neko asked.

"I only know him as master or Lord King Cobra." He said without turning around, and he ran off.

"Well, as long as I'm chained to this tree, I might as well make the best of this." She muttered to herself. She jumped up to the lowest branch, made herself comfortable, and fell into a light, but aware, sleep. (Woah, why the hell is she going to sleep?... I have no clue -.-')

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to the sound of rustling grass, but did not open up her eyes. "A cobra should not be so noisy unless it wants the mongoose to catch it." She said.

"Ah, very wise, but you are not a mongoose and was hoping to wake you up. It seems like you're like the rest of the felines. Always taking naps." A masculine voice replied.

"No, you're wrong. That was the first time that I have fallen into a non-forced sleep in days." Kagome opened her eyes and sat up to find out who the man was.

What she saw was a guy about her age, who had purple hair with red streaks in it, oddly shaped eyes, semi-tanned skin, a blue shirt with fishnet sleeves and the fishnet was going up his neck a little. He also had a large chain draped over his right shoulder circling around his body and these two green necklace type things that criss-crossed on his neck.

"I assume that you must be Lord King Cobra." Her voice was laced with curiosity.

"Good guess my feline friend, but I only prefer to be called that when I'm evil." He replied.

Kagome was thoroughly confused. "What do you mean by 'when you're evil?"

"Did you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Lord King Cobra asked her.

"Yes, but satisfaction brought it back." She replied slyly.

"Well, seeing as I'm most likely not going to win this, I'll tell you. I'm only evil when I'm extremely active." He told her.

"Wait, do mean active as in you start bouncing off the walls?"

"Yeah, and I just start being really evil, but other than that, I'm just anti-social."

"Okay, you get hyper, that's what being really active means, and you turn evil. Just great, I'm stuck with a hyperactive king cobra." she sighed to herself. "Well, at least this can't get any worse. So what do you prefer to be called when you're not hyper?" the neko asked him.

"Xanthar. That's my name." (it's pronounced Zanthar) he told her. "Now listen close, Naraku's only going to check up on us every hour. I'm a close ally of Sesshomarus' and I'm going to help you help you escape, but I can't promise you that it'll be easy."

"How do you know that I'll be able to escape?" her voice was downtrodden. "And how did you get Naraku to let you 'teach' me?"

"I hypnotized him to think that I'm the one who was supposed to teach you, while the guy who was supposed to 'teach' you is in his room, unconscious, bound and gagged. And as for how I know, he was the one who told me you were here, and he was in a hurry to come and rescue you, although I can see why, you're quite a catch." He chuckled.

Kagome jumped down, growling, and slapped him right across the face. "I don't know why he even associates with you." She glared at him.

"Hey!" he brought a hand up to the offended cheek. "I was just joking around and besides my dad was friends with his dad so we saw each other often when we were kids, but I wouldn't consider us friends, even though we still keep in contact. I haven't actually seen him in over twenty years." He explained. There was a silence where Xanthar looked off to the side, then he looked back at Kagome. She watched his lips form the words 'Defy what I say.'

"Bow down to me now!" he screamed at her suddenly.

She looked at him weird for a second, then realized, 'Naraku's watching us!'

"I said bow down!" he slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor.

She sat up and wiped away the blood that was trickling from the corner of her mouth. "Make me," She hissed.

He darkly chuckled and said, "That's not very wise."

"I'd like to see you try." She growled.

He put one of his hands on the back of his head, and he got a goofy looking smile on his face as he said, "I would try, but Naraku's not watching us anymore."

"Well that's just peachy!" she growled.

"Woah, hold on there, why are you mad at me?"

"Because there's no one else here that I can vent my anger out on." She sat up completely, stuck up her pointer finger, extended the claw, and started fiddling with the lock on the chains.

"You know, that won't do much." He said, but as soon as he finished saying that, the chain she was messing with fell to the ground.

"Might not work for the shackles, but it works for the chains." She said and the other chain fell.

He gawked at her. "But...how..."

"When you come from the future, you know a few more things than the people in the past." She calmly explained.

"Wait, how can you be from the future?" he asked.

"XANTHAR!!" came a voice from the castle.

"Well, looks like that's my cue. It was nice meeting you Kagome." he bowed then turned around and left.

'Man that guy is weird,' Kagome thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru and the wizard left soon after the taiyoukais' conversation with the neko, and even though Sesshomaru was close to running full speed, the wizard seemed to be keeping up with him, and what more was that the wizard didn't seemed to be keeping up with him. What more was that the wizard didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat, so Sesshomaru decided to speed up a little. Surprisingly, the wizard matched his pace. It kept going like this until Sesshomaru was running his fastest, and the wizard was running faster than he was!

'Who is this wizard?' The taiyoukai thought. Suddenly the wizard stopped, and Sesshomaru followed suit.

"A barrier." He said.

'A barrier? There is no barrier here.' Sesshomaru reached his arm out and prodded at the area in front of him, only to have his arm shocked. 'But how? For me not to sense this barrier, it must be extremely powerful.'

"It seems that a demon is controlling the barrier, but how? The barrier is of miko work, yet a demon is able to control it," the wizard whispered. He stood up straight, with his feet together and his shoulders squared off, then he ran through a series of hand signs while saying, "Berkano raidho ansuz kenaz." He put both of his palms on the barrier, and the barrier shuttered before disappearing.

Sesshomaru stared at the spot where the barrier had been for a second before saying, "Let's go." And he rushed off.

The sorcerer stood there for a minute and whispered to the wind. "I recognize this aura, but I don't remember who... could it be...could it be her?" Finally he raced after the demon lord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Scd: I'm sorry about the long wait, but school sucks and I've barely had any time to write anything other than reports and my homework...do any of you people know how bad it sucks to write a readers response? (looks around to see no hands) Damn you people! But I thank those of you who are supporting this story no matter how long it takes to update. Any ways, if anybody has a guess on who the wizard it, feel free to take a guess, and maybe I'll hand out cookies to those who guess it right. **IMPORTANT! IMPORTANTE! CRITIQUE D'IMPORTANCE! **(Okay listen, I don't know if that's how you say important in French, because I don't speak French, so just bear with me) **I HAVE A PICTURE OF XANTHAR IN COLOR FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WOULD LIKE TO HAVE IT! JUST REVIEW ME WITH YOU E-MAIL ADRESS AND I WILL SEND IT TO YOU! (Oh, and remember to put spaces in the address or it won't be sent. For example**: will be jdoe hotmail . com) 


	12. Nap Time

A/n: Hey I'm back, and I hope I updated this one quick enough (even if it isn't long enough). And I hope to keep those of you who lost a little bit of interest in my story, but I don't blame you for losing it. I won't hold you up any longer now.

Snow Cat Demon

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Xanthar and Zane

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on_ Blood of a neko_:

"A barrier." He said.

'A barrier? There is no barrier here.' Sesshomaru reached his arm out and prodded at the area in front of him, only to have his arm shocked. 'But how? For me not to sense this barrier, it must be extremely powerful.'

"It seems that a demon is controlling the barrier, but how? The barrier is of miko work, yet a demon is able to control it," the wizard whispered. He stood up straight, with his feet together and his shoulders squared off, then he ran through a series of hand signs while saying, "Berkano raidho ansuz kenaz." He put both of his palms on the barrier, and the barrier shuttered before disappearing.

Sesshomaru stared at the spot where the barrier had been for a second before saying, "Let's go." And he rushed off.

The sorcerer stood there for a minute and whispered to the wind. "I recognize this aura, but I don't remember who... could it be...could it be her?" Finally he raced after the demon lord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Blood of a Neko:_** Nap Time

Sesshomaru and his companion had raced on until they reached yet another barrier, only this one was set up around a rather large castle that had a disgustingly distinct smell that even humans could recognize. It was that of Naraku.

The barrier dissipated on its' own and the two both though the same thing, 'It's a trap.' Cautiously, the advanced upon the castle, but stopped when the heard laughing from somewhere inside of the courtyard. They watched as two shadows formed on the shoji (I think that's right...) doors, which then opened and revealed Naraku and Kanna.

Naraku smirked. "How nice of you to come to my humble home..."

"We're not here for formalities." The wizard said.

"And just who might you be?" the hanyou wondered.

"Who I am is not of your concern."

"Ah well, you must be here to rescue the neko." He sigh in boredom.

"If you do not wish to die, you would hand her over." Sesshomaru finally said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," he chuckled. "You see, right now, she is in the middle of her training." Kana took a step forward and a picture formed in the mirror.

"_Bow down to me now!" a guy with purple hair screamed at Kagome suddenly._

_She looked at him and did nothing._

"_I said bow down!" he slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor._

_She sat up and wiped away the blood that was trickling from the corner of her mouth. "Make me," She hissed._

_He darkly chuckled and said, "That's not very wise."_

"_I'd like to see you try." She growled._

The image faded, and Naraku chuckled some more. "Was Xanthar supposed to be the one that taught her?" The wizard asked.

"Hm?" Naraku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as a man that was bound and gagged fell into the courtyard.

'Talk about perfect timing." The magician thought. (A/n: Magician is a synonym for wizard and so are several other words that I might use to describe him)

The two watched as his eyes became unclouded and he shook with anger. "XANTHER!"

"So tell me, how widely known is the cobra?" The wizard questioned the taiyoukai.

"Very widely." Was the only answer the he gave.

"You shall all pay for deceiving me! Kanna, you know what to do." Naraku practically yelled.

"Yes Master Naraku." She said and then vanished.

"We have to get to Kagome quick." Sesshomaru stated.

The wizards' eyes widened as he though, "K...Kagome? Could it possible be?"

"You know what to do." Sesshomaru stated again, the raced off to find the neko.

The magician centered himself, then made a series of hand signs while saying, "Sowilo, laguz, isa, perthro." Then he rushed at Naraku, who was at a loss for words, and hit him directly on the chest.

Naraku felt his magic pulse through his veins and said, "What did you do..." he didn't finish for his vision went black and his body shut down.

The sorcerer was about to turn around, but he noticed that something was glowing within the demons' coat thing. (Okay, I think it's a coat, but I'm not sure.) He reached down and dug through the coat to find what was glowing. He pulled out what looked like a fragment of a black jewel. "Is this thing tainted?" he mumbled to himself. He shrugged and pocketed the fragment and set off in search of Sesshomaru and the rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she lay in the grass. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't help because of these stupid cuffs, but there's nothing to do here." She sighed again. And watched as her tail twitched. (I keep forgetting that she has a tail.) A breeze flipped a strand of her hair over her face, so she tried to blow it out of her face when she felt a presence.

"What the..." She sat up to find out that Kanna had appeared. "This isn't good." The neko mumbled to herself.

Kanna took a few steps forward and held her mirror out from her body. As she turned the mirror it glowed and Kagome became entranced with the light. That was the last thing that Kagome saw before she fell unconscious and her soul was sucked into Kanna's mirror.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: I'm so pissed at my self for only coming up with that, but hey, at least I updated right? To Demomchild: I promise that I will update again either Saturday or Sunday, ok?

-Scd-


	13. Shattered Glass

A/n: Scd: I love all of you who 'order' me to update. Can't tell whether or not it affects me, 'cause I don't know, but thanks, all of you who reviewed. I won't hold you up any longer!

Disclaimer: I only own Xanthar and Zane!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on _Blood of a Neko:_

"What the..." She sat up to find out that Kanna had appeared. "This isn't good." The neko mumbled to herself.

Kanna took a few steps forward and held her mirror out from her body. As she turned the mirror it glowed and Kagome became entranced with the light. That was the last thing that Kagome saw before she fell unconscious and her soul was sucked into Kanna's mirror.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blood of a Neko_: Shattered Glass

As Sesshomaru ran from the filth-ridden castle, he ran right past Xanthar, who in turn yelled, "I missed all the fun didn't I? Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see the wizard.

"You may not have missed it all. Naraku sent Kanna after Kagome." he assured the cobra before running off to where the Taiyoukai ran. Xanthar shrugged and trudged after them.

The two arrived just in time to see Sesshomaru catch the empty body of Kagome's. "You little bitch!" Xanthar yelled as he ran towards the pale void demon. He tried to punch the mirror, but it was blocked as a barrier erected itself. He jumped back to where the taiyoukai and magician were standing, just at Kanna's mirror started to shake.

"Interesting." The soothsayer said lightly, and Sesshomaru nodded to his comment.

They watched as the mirror started shaking more and more until suddenly, it stopped.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" The cobra asked.

"Hn" the sorcerer mumbled.

"Great, I've got another silent one on my hands." Xanthar sighed.

It was quiet for a moment more when the mirror shattered, and as hundreds of white souls flew away, Kagome's body was lifted up in the air as a soul, swirling with a gold and a light pink color, and it entered back into the body.

Kagome's body had moved, so the wizard caught her, and she momentarily opened her eyes, saw the black haired man and asked, "Zane?" His eyes widened as she fell unconscious again.

"Oh, I see how she gets into trouble a lot and doesn't really sleep of her own free will!" Xanthar exclaimed as the other two sweat-dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo and Maroken jumped for joy as Sesshomaru's castle finally came in sight. Sango smiled and said, "Do you think Sesshomaru's back yet with Kagome?"

"No, but as far as I can guess, he'll be back within the next day or so." Kirara said lightly.

"Do you think we should try to get into his castle tonight or just camp out?" Miroku asked.

"I say we camp outside." Inuyasha replied.

"Well too bad for you, because we're going to try to get in." Sango called to him, as everyone but Miroku and him were half way down the hill to his castle.

"Fine, we'll see how you last against his guards!" He called back.

Just a few minutes later, he watched as one of the two guards led the small group into his brothers' castle. He gaped at the spot where the scene had taken place.

"Alright, Inuyasha, are you satisfied? Now could we go into the castle?" Miroku asked impatiently.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it!" he crossed his arms and they began the journey to his brothers home.

Once they got to the gate, it looked like the two guards weren't going to move, but at the last seconds they crossed their pikes in front of the two travelers. (Do you get what I'm going for here? The guards moved their arms just enough so they could block Miroku's and Inuyasha's path with their weapons.)

"Halt!" the one guard, the one _female_ guard yelled.

"State your presence." The male stated firmly.

"But...they...well...you..." The inu hanyou stuttered out.

"Yes, we were given orders to allow one group of travelers, consisting of mostly women and children, no others." The male stated.

"You don't under stand kind sir," Miroku started to say, but never finished because of the female guard.

"Leave the premises now or be prepared to fight!" she yelled.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "I really didn't want to do this. What is your name?" he asked the female guard.

"Huh? Ah...Trisana...why?" she inquired.

Inuyasha's whole form straightened and his person seemed to gain an air of authority as he opened his eyes. "Guard Trisana, I am Inuyasha son of Lord Inu-Taisho and Lady Izayoi, half brother to Lord Sesshomaru. I demand entrance into my fathers' home."

Both she and the other guard bowed deeply. "Lord Inuyasha, please forgive our insolence"

Inuyasha crossed his arms again as he walked passed the guards and said, "What ever, just don't make me do that again. Oh and by the way, we're part of the group of 'women and children' that just came by."

The two guards stared wide-eyed at each other before shrugging and standing back at their posts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango stood with one foot on the wall and one foot one the floor as she pried her hirokutsu out of one of the walls of the dojo that she found in the castle. She had been practicing with her boomerang and threw it a little too hard at the wall, but by the looks of it, Sesshomaru wouldn't mind too much, seeing the other dents in the walls.

She pulled it free with a yank and started again at invisible foes. 'Why does everyone I hold close end up in danger, or get hurt?' She threw hirokutsu at the other wall, but this time it came back to her. Only this time she wasn't able to catch her weapon as it crashed into her, and she flew backwards. Before she landed on the ground, she felt herself being caught by strong, slender arms. She looked up to see who her savior was, only to see an extremely handsome face.

'Wait, what am I thinking? He's Miroku!' she thought franticly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: Uh...sorry for the short, badly ended chapter, but hey, I kept my promise! Next week I'll try to update my other story, so this on might not be updated for two weeks.

-Scd-


	14. Reunion

A/n: Scd: Hey, I hope I got this out on time...hey, it wasn't like I actually planned to get sick and all that 'good' crap...by the way, at the end of the story, I'll have a long list of the people who ended up reviewing (and how many times you reviewed) because I've been too lazy to put the names on the chapters...I won't keep you any longer!

_Disclaimer:_ I only own Zane, and Xanthar, and the guards. I don't even own the guards' names! I give that honor to Tamora Pierce. I also don't own the part of the fight that is in italics. I took that from the book Hawksong and it belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on _Blood of a Neko_:

She pulled it free with a yank and started again at invisible foes. 'Why does everyone I hold close end up in danger, or get hurt?' She threw hirokutsu at the other wall, but this time it came back to her. Only this time she wasn't able to catch her weapon as it crashed into her, and she flew backwards. Before she landed on the ground, she felt herself being caught by strong, slender arms. She looked up to see who her savior was, only to see an extremely handsome face.

'Wait, what am I thinking? He's Miroku!' she thought franticly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blood of a Neko_: Reunion

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?" Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting outside, with Inuyasha on a branch of one of the trees, and Miroku sitting against it.

"How should I know? I'm not their keeper." He said, keeping his eyes closed.

There were a few moments of silence before Miroku tried again to start a conversation. "What could..."

Inuyasha cut him off, "No, you hentai!"

The monk started to pout and said, "Why do you always think I'm gonna say something perverted?"

"'Cause if you're not thinking it, you're saying it," He grunted.

"I actually had a question for you, that was nowhere near that train of thought."

"What did you have to ask me?" the hanyou almost growled.

For a minute, Miroku didn't say anything, but finally, and quietly, he asked, "Why did you do that to Kagome?"

Inuyasha was confused. "Do what to her? I never did anything to her."

"Don't play stupid," Miroku growled back. "Why did you hurt Kagome by choosing Kikyo over her?"

Inuyasha was stunned by his bluntness, and quietly admitted, "I don't know Miroku...I just don't know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirara had finally convinced Sango to come out of her appointed room to come take a bath with her. After she had come back from the dojo, she had just stormed into her room and slammed the door shut and hadn't been out since. (Okay, I don't know if they had doors, but I'm saying they do!)

So here they were, just quietly sitting in the hot water, with the silence pouring in around them until Kirara broke the silence. "So what exactly happened?" she blurted out.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, well, it happened like this..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She pulled it free with a yank and started again at invisible foes. She threw hirokutsu at the other wall, and this time it came back to her. Only she wasn't able to catch her weapon as it crashed into her, and she flew backwards. Before she landed on the ground, she felt herself being caught by strong, slender arms. She looked up to see who her savior was, only to see an extremely handsome face.

"M...Miroku, what are you doing here?" She asked, with a blush on her face.

"Oh, I just happened across a damsel in distress." He replied nonchalantly.

"I am not in distress!" she cried out, the heat in her face getting even hotter due to the fact that she was still in his arms.

"But you _are_ a damsel, and, might I add, with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." His voice was husky.

Sango was at a loss for words as they just stared into each other's eyes. That was, until Sango felt a familiar feeling on her ass.

Sango jumped away from her 'savior' and held a tight grip on the strap of her hirikostu, and her bangs covered her eyes.

Miroku backed up a little, not knowing what to expect, and also seeing very bright flames engulf Sango's body.

She didn't slap him. She didn't use hirikostu on him either. She _punched_ him. Square in the jaw. And stalked out of the room.

"I'm going to feel that one," He said as an after thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, well...ah...damn..." Kirara sighed at her loss of words. "Miroku's such an ass." She half growled.

"But he's a cute ass." Sango mumbled.

Kirara stared at her and slowly said, "You do realize you said that out loud right?"

"I did?" the taijiya replied, her face heating up. Kirara nodded her head as Sango sunk further into the water. The two lapsed into a tense silence before they were called to get out because the taiyoukai had returned home.

The two girls' faces lit at the thought of their sister returning to them and they rushed to get dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why...did I actually see Zane?' Kagome's first conscious thought was. (That would be mine too...) 'Where am I? I can't smell Naraku anywhere near anymore, but I can smell Kirara and Sango, and even...' "Sesshomaru?" she whispered as she opened her eyes, only to find herself in a plain bedroom. (I'm not going into detail about the room, so just imagine it how you want.) "I'm in Sesshomaru's home aren't I?" she asked herself as she sat up. She looked around and the more she looked around, the more she noticed how much energy she had.

She stood up and walked over to her sword, which was in a corner of the room. She strapped it to her back and walked out of the room, hoping to find somebody. Instead, she found the dojo.

'Might as well practice.' She thought as she unsheathed her sword and launched at imaginary opponents.

She only stopped when she heard a visitor say, "You should be in bed resting."

She turned around to find that Sesshomaru was her visitor. "Resting from what, these shackles? They're not doing anything to me as long as I don't use my demonic power. Besides, I have too much energy to spare. Perhaps you could help me with this energy?" she challenged. Her only answer was when her unsheathed his tokijin and ran towards her.

She effortlessly dodged his attack and countered with her own, which he blocked with his sword. They both pushed against their swords, but Kagome was forced to jump back from it.

_To end the fight he got inside her guard and pressed the blade against her throat. Kagome's blade was useless, trapped against her side._

_She, however, did not admit defeat._

_She passed the blade behind her back, transferring it to her left hand, and instantly it was against Sesshomaru's chest, the blade pressing just over his solar plexus._

"_You're dead, Kagome," Sesshomaru said._

"_I'm not alone," she responded easily, slightly breathless, skin flushed with adrenaline._

The both turned their heads when they heard clapping. "Bravo! The lovebirds are getting along so nicely don't you think?" Xanthar asked the wizard who stepped in beside him and only nodded his head.

Sesshomaru glared at the cobra as Kagome and the wizard stared at each other with wide eyes. "Zane?" Kagome said incredulously

"K...Kagome? Is that really you?" He replied.

"Yeah, but is it really you?" she answered.

He nodded his head and after she sheathed her sword, she walked up to him and looked straight in his eyes and he into hers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/n: Scd: It seems to me like this chapter was kinda rushed, but oh well, you _finally_ know who the wizard is, and sorry for making this chapter late, I've been really busy because of Christmas and all that good crap. Well I hope you had a good Christmas and I hope you have a good New Year!

-Scd-


	15. Feather

A/n: Scd: Hey peeps, sorry this one's so late, but I got caught up in a report which I procrastinated on, so yeah, not good, but here's and early warning: Starting on the 22nd I will be starting a five page report which I cannot procrastinate on, so until that is done, there probably won't be anymore posts from me, but I hope to get one more chapter of this out before then. I won't hold you up any longer now, so what are you waiting for? Go read that chapter!

**_Disclaimer:_** I own Zane and Xanthar. No one else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on _Blood of a Neko:_

Sesshomaru glared at the cobra as Kagome and the wizard stared at each other with wide eyes. "Zane?" Kagome said incredulously

"K...Kagome? Is that really you?" He replied.

"Yeah, but is it really you?" she answered.

He nodded his head and after she sheathed her sword, she walked up to him and looked straight in his eyes as he into hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blood of a Neko:_ Feather

As the two stared at each other they both thought back to the first time they talked to each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zanes' eye opened slowly when he heard someone mumbling. He was looking up at a white ceiling and he heard a beeping noise. He looked over to the side not only to find that he was in a hospital, but there was a girl with raven colored hair and chocolate eye who was talking to her self. He lay there staring at her when finally she looked at him and saw that his eyes were open.

Her eyes widened before she said, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He hesitated before he shook his head lightly. He wasn't used to people being this nice to him. "That's good, because I have a tendency to wake people up because I start talking to my self and I don't even know it." She rambled.

He looked at the window and quietly said, "How'd I get here?"

Kagome looked down and replied, "I carried you to my house and from there my mother brought us here. Care to tell me what happened?"

He looked back at her and narrowed his eyes. "What's your game?"

"What? I...I don't know what you mean." She told him hesitantly.

"No one's ever this nice to me unless their up to something." He said while sitting up.

"Don't do that dummy, you're going to hurt yourself even more!" she almost yelled as she pushed him back down. He stared at her in shock as she continued. "You know what? I don't care what every else does, but I'm being nice to you because I want to be, not because I'm up to something. Besides, why would I be up to something?"

"I don't know." He admitted quietly. "Probably because I'm half American."

"Is that what this is all about? I never knew. But I don't see why that's any reason for someone to beat you up like that, I mean the nerve of some people today! If I ever..."

Zane looked at her without hearing the rest of what she was saying because all he could think of at that moment was, 'She's really pretty.'

"Oh yeah, and before I forget, since I'm in some of your classes, I took the liberty of getting you your homework that you missed, which isn't a lot considering you only missed one day." Kagome rambled on.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

Kagome put a finger on her chin and thought for a minute. "Um, you were probably out for two hours when I found you, it's been a whole day since then, so about twenty-six hours."

He nodded and a silence enveloped them util Zane said, "I didn't catch your name before."

Kagome blushed a little and said, "Oh, um, it's Kagome."

He nodded, "The name's Zane."

"Wow, the way you just said that was kind of dark and mysterious."

"Really?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?" he nodded and she tried to hide her face in her hands.

He pushed her hands away from her face and put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could see her clearly. "You shouldn't hide your face, it's too pretty." He told her while blushing a little.

She blushed and nodded her head when her mom and his mom walked into the room and his mom rushed over to his bed. She started to smother him in hugs and kisses while he tried to push her away.

"Mom," he whined. "You're embarrassing me!"

The two mothers giggled and Kagome's mom said, "We're sorry, did we interrupt something?"

"NO!" the two children yelled at the same time and the parents shared a look.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You left me." Kagome said.

"I didn't want to, but you've never left my mind." Zane replied.

"Why'd you leave?" Kagome asked while looking away.

"Two days before me and my family left, I showed signs of having magic. That's when my parents explained to me that generations back on my mom's side, there were many wizards, but after they died, no one in my family showed signs of having magic until me. If I had gone too long without training then I wouldn't be alive today, so my parents decided to move to America where they would be able to send me to the only place where I could be trained, the past. I don't know how I got to the past and I don't know how to get back to my parents." He finished sadly.

Kagome looked with wide-eyes at him. 'Should I tell him about...the well?' she thought.

What the two didn't notice was that Sesshomaru and Xanthar had left the room.

"How'd you get back to the past?" Zane asked slowly.

She sighed. "Long story short, I can travel from past to present and vice versa through a well that I was first pulled down by Mistress Centipede." Kagome also told him about the Shikon no Tama and how she became a demon.

"Wow, I don't think I could have managed to do all of that." He tried to laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me about your magic before you left?" Kagome was persistent on this topic.

Zane scratched the back of his head and answered, "Well, I kinda thought that you wouldn't believe me or that you would think I was a freak."

"Zane," Kagome sighed and pulled him into a hug. "I could never think of you as a freak."

The wizard was at a loss for words, so he decided on just hugging her back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Must you insist on staring?" Sesshomaru said in his impassive voice.

"Why did that little scene bother you so much?" came Xanthars' curious question.

"It did not 'bother' this Sesshomaru." The taiyoukai replied.

"Yes it did, and why do you always say 'this Sesshomaru'?" Xanthar asked.

"Because this Sesshomaru is higher than the rest of you." Was his cold reply.

"Okay, whatever, but why did seeing Kagome and Zane hug each other bug you?" The cobra was just not going to let the subject drop.

When silence was his reply he said, "You like her don't you?"

"The neko is infuriating and is disobedient."

"So you do like her." Xanthar smiled like an idiot as he tried to coax a straight answer out of the ice prince.

"What she lacks in personality she makes up for on the battle field. Even I find her a bit of a challenge." Sesshomaru told the cobra and left the room. Xanthar watched his form fade with his jaw dropped.

'He is the only person who can insult and complement a person at the same time. But hey, I got something of an answer out of him. Now, it's time to get to work. I'm sure that monk and taijiya would help.' The cobra laughed and walked out of the room, opposite of where Sesshomaru went.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sango?" Kirara said as the two were lounging around in the garden.

"Hmm?" Sango replied.

"Why is there a feather falling out of the sky?" Kirara said while staring up at the sky.

Sango looked up and watched a single feather drift down to the warm summer earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: Meh, I know this chapter is really short, and probably crappy, but you'll just have to deal with it if I'm going to be able to update one more time on both of my storied before the dreaded report comes along...

-Scd-


	16. Fun and Games

A/n: Scd: Yay! I'm back! And I know you're happy about it too:Glares evilly while still smiling:

Readers:shrink back: Y...yeah...we're...h...h...happy

Zane: You're not torturing the readers again are you?

Scd: ...No :shifty eyes:

Zane:sighs and shakes head: Not again...

Scd:smiles evilly: Yes... again... Muhahahahahaha!!!

Readers: O.o 

Zane: If you shut up and let them read the chapter, I'll give you something special...

Scd: OKAY!! YOU:Points to random reader: READ NOW!!

Zane: ...What have I gotten myself into??

**_Disclaimer_**: I only own Xanthar and Zane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on Blood of a Neko:

"Hey Sango?" Kirara said as the two were lounging around in the garden.

"Hmm?" Sango replied.

"Why is there a feather falling out of the sky?" Kirara said while staring up at the sky.

Sango looked up and watched a single feather drift down to the warm summer earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood of a Neko: Fun and Games

Zane was walking along one of the castles many corridors after Kagome told him her long story. All he could think was 'She's a fucking demon! Well, I guess the plan must be changed up a little bit.' He started laughing as he walked into his room and before he shut the door, he looked to make sure no one was around and he started to laugh again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was laughing and spinning in the hall on the way back to her room, and she didn't know it, but Sesshomaru was coming from the opposite end of the hall. Right as she was about to turn the corner she stopped and all signs of her happiness faded. She brought a hand up to her throat because there was suddenly an evil aura filled the castle and Kagome felt like she was choking.

Finally noticing Sesshomaru, who had also stopped, she asked, "D...do you feel that too?"

He nodded and someone else said, "Even a human could feel that."

Kagome turned her head slowly and found Inuyasha leaning against the wall. Then, Kagome heard three pairs of footsteps coming their way. Those footsteps belonged to Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Before they even came to a stop Kirara yelled, "What the hell is going on? I feel like I'm trying to breathe underwater!"

"Where are the kids?" Kagome asked quietly.

"In the garden. Kohaku is watching over them." Sango informed her.

"Well, all accounted for except for Zane and Xanthar." Inuyasha said.

"Present!" Xanthar yelled as he came running up to the group. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"Except for the fact that Zane's not here, nothing." Miroku said, and before he was done saying it, Kagome was racing down the hallway to Zane's room.

"So much for tactic," Kirara mumbled as the rest of the group followed after her.

They arrived to see the door in shambles and Kagome being thrown into the wall by Hakudoshi, who was the source of the evil aura that engulfed the castle. Kagome coughed up some blood and got to her feet shakily.

'Damn you! I don't know how you got in here, although I have a pretty damn good idea" Kagome ran at him and landed a punch on his face that threw his across the room with a force that knocked him (and a wall) out. Kagome ran at him again, intending to shred him to pieces but just as she was near enough, a barrier surrounded him and he disappeared.

Kagome closed her eyes and walked out of the room, looking eerily calm, and walked towards the dojo to vent some off her anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru followed her silently and watched her go through the different stances with her katana. She made him curious. Not only because she was one of the only people to fight him and give him a challenge, but because of something else.

Because she made him _feel_.

He first noticed it when he first found her as a neko. She had pissed him off as no other had done, then on their next encounter he had found he challenge quite amusing and she _surprised_ him with the raw power that ran just beneath her skin and the surprising amount of control she had for an element that untamed.

When they had last fought in the dojo, she had shown a great amount of strategic abilities and he had almost felt hesitant to attack her, now he felt drawn to her. He knew as soon as they saw Hakudoshi in Zane's room, that Hakudoshi had impersonated her friend and betrayed her trust. Hakudoshi had made the mistake of showing himself, even in private, too soon. Now Sesshomaru felt sorrow, but he didn't know who it was for.

'Is this sorrow for the ne...Kagome, and contempt for the fool who plays with her emotions?' he thought, but that thought was cut off as he watched Kagome stumble and cough up some more blood.

He walked up behind her and before he knew it, she swung her sword around and lightly cut his cheek, but he didn't flinch, instead he drew his sword.

"You'll work off more anger with an actual opponent." He said, his voice unwavering.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kagome's pov before she cuts Sesshomaru)

I unsheathed my katana even before I got to the dojo. I have forced my outer appearance to seem calm and it's harder than it looks to maintain it.

'It's times like these that I envy the Taiyoukai...' I sighed and finally thought to myself, 'Yea, I have fallen for the ice prince, but I won't allow myself to be hurt again. Three times now. First with the real Zane, then Inuyasha, now even Naraku impersonates my friends to hurt me, no longer will I allow that to happen.' Before I could finish what I was thinking, my steps faltered and I coughed up more blood.

I wiped the blood off of my mouth and swung my sword around. I knew that Sesshomaru was standing there but, at the moment I could care less.

I stared at him as he drew his sword and said, "You'll work off more anger with an actual opponent."

'Is he actually trying to help me?' I thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal pov)

"Why?" Kagome whispered.

Instead of answering her, her attacked her and she defended and vice versa all the while thinking, 'Why is he helping me?'

Finally when she couldn't take it anymore she knocked both her and Sesshomaru's swords away and yelled, "Why are you trying to help me? I'm weak! I can't keep myself from being hurt! I can't keep myself out of trouble! And the worst part is that I can't even use my powers because of it!" Kagome was red-faced by the end of her little rant.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru actually sighed making Kagome's eyes widen.

They stared at each other until suddenly Sesshomaru was pushed forward by some unknown force into Kagome. They fell to the floor, both wide eyed as Sesshomaru landed on top of Kagome and their lips met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I could leave you off with that cliffy, but for waiting so long for my update I'll make this chapter longer that usual)

(Elsewhere)

Kirara and Sango watched as Xanthar walked right into the dojo and neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru seemed like they noticed anything.

"Alright, run this by me one more time." Sango said, not believing that the cobra's plan would work.

"Ok, all I have to do is get into their minds and alter their senses so that Xanthar won't be noticed. It's fairly simple, it's not permanent, and only lasts for a few minutes, now just shut up and watch." Kirara almost growled.

They watched as the two stopped fighting as Kagome yelled at the taiyoukai. They were turned so the two watching could see both of them. They were both surprised when they heard the ice prince sigh. They almost couldn't contain their laughter when Xanthar pushed Sesshomaru right into Kagome and they fell to the floor kissing each other.

When Xanthar came back to them laughing, they couldn't hold their laughter in anymore. They were on the floor holding their side when they heard, "The slayer can be dealt with later. I'll take the neko." Coming from Kagome.

"The cobra is mine," Followed and as Sango crawled to the wall Kirara and Xanthar started to run, being pursued by two pissed off demons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango followed Kirara and Kagome to the courtyard where she heard someone, presumably Inuyasha, laughing their ass off. She walked out to see Kagome and Sesshomaru not ten feet away from each other, beating their targets into the ground with Kirara screaming 'uncle' and Xanthar screaming 'mercy'.

When Inuyasha could control his laughter he asked the two on the ground, "Wha'd you two do? Make them kiss or something?" He looked at Kagome who was red in the face with both anger and embarrassment and she lunged at the inu-hanyou. "Y...you really did kiss?" he said in bewilderment.

Sesshomaru kicked Xanthar one last time before he turned and left the courtyard. Before falling to the ground, Inuyasha laughed and said, "Oh my god, it's the apocalypse!"

Kagome kicked him once before she decided to spare herself the agony and left. "Is it just me or did Kagome just do the same thing as Sesshomaru?" Sango asked Miroku.

"It would seem that way, but aren't why isn't Inuyasha acting possessive over Kagome like he usually does." Miroku responded

Lucky for them, he overheard the statement and gave his answer. "When we came here and saw Kagome, I noticed a little change in her, but it wasn't bad. It looked like she was actually relaxed and like she felt safe being here. It was then that I realized that I would never have her. I want her to be happy and it wouldn't be with me. If you haven't noticed, there's a slight change in Fluffy's attitude too."

"What do you mean?" the monk asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Kirara asked as she lifted her face up off the ground.

"Sesshomaru's not as tense as he usually is and he's gentler with Kagome. He's becoming less and less cold and, believe it or not, we think he's starting to feel again." Xanthar explained.

"And you would know this how?" Sango asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not gay you twit! I got my girl here." He smiled and put his arm around Kirara's back and she rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams bucko." She said before elbowing his gut. "Inuyasha, Twirly here, and I talked about this before."

"Twirly?" Miroku asked, skeptical.

"Sounds like a pet name." Sango mumbled.

Miroku almost laughed. "Neko and cobra. Is that even possible?"

Xanthar got a mischievous look in his eyes before he rolled the neko around to face him and landed a kiss smack dab on her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Kagome)

Kagome walked into a room that she suspected with the library. It smelled of dust and old parchment. She looked around the room and walked over to where she thought the fiction novels were kept and she was right. She looked for a little bit and finally chose the book _Sunshine_ (a/n: I know this wasn't around back then but just deal with it). She grabbed a pillow off of one of the chairs and jumped to the top of one of the bookcases in the middle of the room and started to read her book.

When she finished reading, she didn't move from her spot and started to think about the situation with Naraku. It was the usual things until she formed a plan in her mind, knowing that the other would make her stay at the castle.

Her thoughts were interrupted, as she smelled Sesshomaru walking into the library. He picked a book up off the table and sat down in a chair and pretended to read as Kagome stared up at the ceiling, not breaking the comfortable silence. Kagome found herself surrounded by his scent and almost falling asleep in it.

Suddenly, Kagome heard a voice in her head saying, 'Kagome you idgit! What the hell are you doing? The final battle with Naraku probably isn't too far away. You have to Go tell your family about your suicide mission and then tell Fluffy how you feel about him!'

Yep, about time for another argument with her conscious. 'I'll ask to go see my family if we still have enough time left, but am I truly in love with Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought back to the 'accident' earlier and touched her lips. She could still, faintly, feel his lips on hers and the feel of his body on top of hers. 'If only time could've stopped.' She sighed inaudibly.

Sarcastically her conscious said 'You're right, you hate him.'

'Shut up...' she really hated her conscious at the moment. "Sesshomaru, how much time do we have left until the final battle?" Kagome almost whispered.

"If my calculations are correct then a week." He replied without taking his eyes off his book.

"I wish to visit my family for a little while. Four days at the most." Kagome requested almost regally.

"That is acceptable. We will leave at dawn."

"Thank you." They let the silence envelope them once again, although it was a little thicker with... apprehension? 'What is Sesshomaru thinking?'

Kagome got her answer when Sesshomaru said, "You are not at all weak. To go up against this Sesshomaru and provide a challenge makes you strong physically, but you are also strong mentally. For a human to turn into youkai and deal with the stronger emotions, most humans wouldn't survive, and you're also spiritually strong to control the raw energy of your element. With that comes the challenge of keeping out of trouble. Few youkai, like yourself, are able to stay out of trouble, but the others, while not searching for trouble, trouble comes searching for them." Sesshomaru paused as if looking for the right words. "Those who stay out of trouble have little life in them, but those who trouble looks for are filled with an unnatural fire coursing through their veins." Sesshomaru walked to the door and stopped. "That 'kiss' was not unpleasant." He said softly before exiting the room with, unknown to Kagome, a slight blush on his face.

Kagome stared at the spot where he stood for a few minutes and smiled. She closed her eyes and whispered, "That's just what the doctor ordered."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the well was quiet and peaceful. Sango had opted to visit her village and Miroku opted to visit Mushin. Sesshomaru had left Shippo and Rin at the castle with Jaken. That left Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and of course, Kagome.

When they arrived at the well, Kagome jumped down the well without a word to either of the brothers. She jumped out of the well and walked into her house to find her mom and grandfather looking solemn, drinking tea at the table.

"Kagome you're home." Her grandfather said with forced enthusiasm.

"Welcome home honey." Her mom said with the same forced enthusiasm.

"Okay, all we need is the casket and we have a funeral. I'm a youkai, you can't hide things from me so spill it, what happened?" Kagome said.

Her mom began "Your brother, Souta..."

Kagome slammed her hands down on the table. "What the _hell_ happened to my brother?" she nearly screamed.

"He's gone. He slept over at his friends' house and he was supposed to be home by seven. When he was half an hour late, we called the friends' house to have his mother say that he left an hour before. He still hasn't come home." Before her grandfather even finished talking Kagome ran out the door.

About five minutes away from Soutas' friends' house, she could smell his scent laced with fear. He must have been walking home when he saw something that scared him and he turned to go back to his friends'. Kagome followed his scent until she smelled three other scents.

Two male and one of blood.

Soutas' blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk of the god tree and started to relax as Sesshomaru chose to stand for the moment.

After a few minutes of silence Inuyasha asked, "What's the plan for the final battle?"

"Kagome will stay at the castle. As for the rest of us, we will destroy Narakus' body, then his heart." Sesshomaru revealed.

"And just how do you intend to destroy his heart?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hn."

"Alright, if you won't answer that, the answer me this. How do intend to get Kagome to agree to stay at the castle? She'll want to go." He said matter-of-factly.

"With any means necessary." Sesshomaru replied.

"Meaning you'll even go so low as to use the little brats as an excuse. Sesshomaru, in all the years that I've known you, you have never sunk that far. This is proof that you have feelings for her, at least. Neko or otherwise. It can happen. I mean it looks like Kirara and Xanthar will be courting soon and they're about as far apart as it gets, so go and talk to her before it's too late. At least then you would find out if she returns your feelings."

Sesshomaru nodded wordlessly before walking off into the woods thinking, 'Just when did I fall for Kagome?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Scd: It's about two times the size of my normal chapters so I think it's good enough for now. My estimation is maybe five more chapters before this thing's finished off. Not sure about sequels. Now, Zane, where's my special something:glares at Zane:

Zane: Alright, here. :quickly kisses Scd on the lips: How was that for something special?

Scd:faints:

Zane: O.o ...okay...well, review and see you next time I guess...

-----------------Zane-------------------------


	17. The End pt 1

A/n: Zane: Umm

A/n: Scd: Hey, sorry for the extremely long wait, but I've been having issues with getting any inspiration for this chapter... plus I haven't had my computer in my room for a long time and my room is the center of my thinking process... so there's my excuse, but I'll try to make the chapter longer for making you people wait. The characters that I'm going to use in this chapter don't belong to me, are only seen this once, are completely out of character, and aren't really important, I just need to close the gap that I never should have created. What are you looking at now? Get reading!

_--_

Last time on _Blood of a Neko:_

Kagome slammed her hands down on the table. "What the _hell_ happened to my brother?" she nearly screamed.

"He's gone. He slept over at his friends' house and he was supposed to be home by seven. When he was half an hour late, we called the friends' house to have his mother say that he left an hour before. He still hasn't come home." Before her grandfather even finished talking Kagome ran out the door.

About five minutes away from Soutas' friends' house, she could smell his scent laced with fear. He must have been walking home when he saw something that scared him and he turned to go back to his friends'. Kagome followed his scent until she smelled three other scents.

Two male and one of blood.

Soutas' blood.

--

"Alright, if you won't answer that, the answer me this. How do intend to get Kagome to agree to stay at the castle? She'll want to go." He said matter-of-factly.

"With any means necessary." Sesshomaru replied.

"Meaning you'll even go so low as to use the little brats as an excuse. Sesshomaru, in all the years that I've known you, you have never sunk that far. This is proof that you have feelings for her, at least. Neko or otherwise. It can happen. I mean it looks like Kirara and Xanthar will be courting soon and they're about as far apart as it gets, so go and talk to her before it's too late. At least then you would find out if she returns your feelings."

Sesshomaru nodded wordlessly before walking off into the woods thinking, 'Just when did I fall for Kagome?'

--

_Blood of a Neko: _The End pt 1

Kagome's eyes bled red as she ran in the direction that the scent of blood lead. Her mind was screaming at her to calm down before she did anything irrational, like turn full demon in front of the whole modern world.

The blood lead her to the park where she heard voices arguing over something and what also sounded like someone struggling. One quick sniff confirmed that it was her brother.

Kagome walked as calmly over to where the two men were arguing about valuables, but stopped a few yards away from them.

"I still think the kid might be able to get us something of worth!" The first guy, who was tall, dark, and had hair covering his eyes, said.

"You could be right, Chad. He could fit into smaller places and windows that we couldn't. He would be an ideal apprentice as well." This guy's hair was bright orange and he was wearing black robes with a sword on his back. He was obviously the leader.

"Let's kidnap him Ichigo!" Chad said eagerly.

Seeing as how the men hadn't realized that she was standing there yet, she decided to intercede. "I don't think that's a particularly good idea boys."

The carrot top, Ichigo, seemed startled. "Who the hell are you and how come I didn't sense your spiritual pressure?"

"My name is of no consequence," Kagome said, sounding suspiciously like Sesshomaru. "As for my spiritual pressure, I have no clue what the hell you're talking about."

"Ichigo, why are her eyes red?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." He said to Chad. "What kind of freak are you?"

"My sister's not a freak!" Souta yelled, and he started to struggle against Chad's grip again.

"What are you talking about kid? Just look at her eyes, she sure looks like a freak to me." Ichigo told Souta. Kagome disappeared and reappeared behind the carrot top. "Woah, where'd she go?" Ichigo yelled, not being able to find her.

Kagome leaned forward to his ear and growled, "I am your worst nightmare." Ichigo spun around to find her, but she disappeared before he could turn around fully. She reappeared behind his back again and leaned close to his other ear. "And you're in for hell." Ichigo turned around only to get punched in the stomach. Ichigo stayed hunched over her fist as she stared straight ahead. "You will regret ever touching my little brother."

She jumped away and let Ichigo fall to his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. He stood up and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He started to draw his sword but he saw the kid run past him, to his sister.

"What the hell Chad? Why did you let him go?" he yelled.

Chad calmly replied, "He bit my arm." Ichigo fell down anime style.

"Souta are you ok?" Kagome asked, the red fading out of her eyes.

"I'm fine, I've only gotten a scratch." He told her.

"Here, get on my back." Kagome told him as she bent down. As soon as he was safely on her back, she disappeared.

Ichigo just stared at the spot where she had just been. "What the hell was up her ass?"

Chad shrugged and quietly said, "I kinda liked her."

Ichigo just stared at him in disbelief.

--(Four days later)--

Kagome waved good-bye to her weeping family. They understood what she had to do, and they made her promise that if she survived that she would come visit them. She jumped in the well and was enveloped by the blue light for most likely the last time and jumped out of the well on the other side to find Sesshomaru where he was when she left.

Sesshomaru nodded at her and they began running back to the castle in silence. Somewhere along the line, Inuyasha joined up with them, but they kept running in silence.

When they came in sight of the castle, they saw Sango and Miroku arguing with the guards about letting them in the castle, so Inuyasha went and let them in the castle, but Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed outside in silence.

Silence, until Sesshomaru started, "Kagome, when the battle is over..." a loud crash and a sudden looming, dark purple cloud interrupted him. "Naraku."

"He's trying to catch us by surprise." Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru was about to run off to the battle, but he stopped when he felt Kagome grab his wrist. He turned around to see what she wanted. She seemed hesitant, at first, but then she quickly kissed him on the lips and pushed him away as she started running to the castle where the children where.

Sesshomaru allowed an actual smile to grace his face before turning to leave.

--

Sesshomaru arrived just as Inuyasha and the others had. The only one's absent were Kagome, Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo. Well, Jaken wasn't there either, but the little toad barely counts as a retainer.

"Ah, Inuyasha, _and _Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise." Naraku sneered. He had already planned for both brothers to be there, but one thing he hadn't planned was the fact that that girl, Kagome, has disappeared. He had not seen her since the last time the little group had returned to Kaede's village. At one point in time, there had been two new demonesses in the group, one with orange hair and the other with raven colored hair and blonde highlights. These two didn't last for very long. After that, they had the one neko, Kirara, back after she had vanished for a few day, and also a new neko, Blade is what they called her.

It is true that the one demon with the orange hair could quite possibly be Kirara, but that still didn't explain what happened to Kagome. He needed to know where she was at so they couldn't ambush him. That girl seemed to be the only real threat to him. Every time he thought he had them beat, she shot him with her sacred arrows, leaving him defenseless until he regained a body and his strength. But because of she destroyed his bodies he was forced to seek out stronger bodies so, in fact, it was her fault he was as strong as he was.

"Yeah, we're both here, but One of us is enough to beat you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Naraku chuckled. "It is foolish to estimate someone's strength before you have battled with them. I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you."

"We have both done battle with you and we have both become stronger because of it and, unlike you, we work to become stronger than we already are. You do nothing while your puppets do all the work. You rely on the power on the jewel to increase your power, but without that, you are nothing." Sesshomaru replied, cool and calculating.

"I'm surprised that you think so little of me Lord Sesshomaru, but I assure you, I am strong even without the jewel."

Kirara began to run towards Naraku as flames surrounded her and she transformed into her humanoid form. As she built fire up in the palms of her hands, she screamed, "Enough talk! You're going down today Naraku!"

She brought her hands in front of her face and just as she was about to run her palms into Naraku's face, he summoned his barrier.

"Hm, little neko, do you truly believe that you can harm me?"

"No, I don't believe that," She stated. "I know I can!" With that flames, different from the flames of her transformations, surrounded her. This fire that surrounded her was more blue and green in nature. The flames burned brighter as she screamed, "Barrier Barrage!"

The next instant, the flames had surrounded the vile hanyou and were squeezing in on the barrier. Kirara strained to break the barrier, but suddenly, her flames were being pushed out.

"Inuyasha," She screamed. "I need your help!"

"Heh, a youkai asking me for help? I don't know if I should."

"This is not the time for joking around! Just get your cocky ass over here!"

"Fine, I'm coming." He unsheathed Tetsuaiga and it transformed into the red barrier-breaking fang. He jumped over to Kirara's side and yelled, "Red Tetsuaiga!" as he swung it down over his head.

Naraku's barrier vanished, but overhead, a hoard of demons appeared.

"Neko, Taijiya, Monk, disperse the demons." Sesshomaru told the trio calmly. "Inuyasha and I will take care of Naraku." The three nodded and started to run away as to draw the demons away from the spot where the main fighting would be going on.

Sesshomaru jumped to his half-brother's side and quietly told him, "Naraku has yet to bring out all of his minions. If he does bring out any of them, you must take them head on."

"Why do I gotta do that?" Inuyasha hissed back at the Taiyoukai.

"Because, little brother, you are more able to distract anyone."

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I hate to break up this brotherly moment, but quite frankly I'm getting bored just watching you two talk." Naraku sneered at the brothers.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye and nodded his head ever so slightly so Sesshomaru would know he would do it. Sesshomaru had the right to kill Naraku more than he did. After all, Kagome was now under his protection, and he was doing this for her, and for his own revenge. All Inuyasha was doing it for was because at first, he had wanted to use the jewel to become full demon, but now, he was just doing it because Kagome was his friend and he would help with whatever she needed help with.

Sesshomaru streaked towards Naraku without a warning, and managed to dig his claws into his arm before he could dodge the attack.

'Not where I was aiming for, but a start.' Sesshomaru silently thought. The taiyoukai jump vertically into the air as Inuyasha used his wind scar.

Naraku had been caught off guard because he wasn't able to see the younger sibling behind the elder. Luckily for him (unfortunately for the brothers), he was able to dodge the brunt of the full attack, but none-the-less, he was still thrown back quite a few yards. Naraku stood up and let the two dogs watch as his body mashed itself together to close the wounds.

"Ha, you won't be able to beat me like that." Naraku laughed and summoned his last demon puppet that he had been saving for just an occasion.

--

Sango had gotten separated from the other and was fighting on her own. She had been fending off the demons pretty good, and the corpses were now starting to pile up around her.

The demon she was attacking now was rather large and it blocked most of her view, naturally, she didn't notice when some of the demons made a circle and surrounded her. Sango made quick work of the demon she was focused on and backed up into the middle of the circle. One by one, the demons pounced at her, she would kill it and it would be replaced. Each of the demons had managed to land some amount of damage on her body, and she was tiring quickly.

When the demons saw this, they stopped attacking the taijiya and circled her for a moment. With the cry of one youkai, they all launched themselves at her unsuspecting form.

--

Kirara was having fun killing all the youkai. They would come in multiples towards her, and she would just toss them off like they were rag dolls, then some of them, she would turn to ashes is milliseconds.

'These bastards don't know who their dealing with do they?' Kirara thought with a smirk. She took a quick look to her left to see how Miroku was fairing, only to find him on the ground. From what she could see, he had a large gash going across his midsection and from the saimyosho hovering over his rigid form, she assumed that he had, inadvertently, taken in the poison from the saimyosho.

Kirara looked to her right to see Sango still fighting the demons off, but she was loosing large amounts of blood, and Kirara could see that she wasn't going to last much longer.

It was then that the neko realized that the youkai backed off. She looked in front of her to try to find out why when she saw the white girl, Kanna of the void. The moment she laid eyes on the little girl, she was paralyzed.

Kirara realized why. 'She's trying to suck my soul out!' She tried her hardest to look away from the soul sucking mirror but to no avail. The last thing she saw was her long time companion, Sango, fall unconscious.

--

Sesshomaru and Naraku stood opposite each other, Naraku panting as his skin bubbled and healed, Sesshomaru looking pristine except for a few smudges on his hakamas.

"So Sesshomaru," Naraku breathed out. "I see you are wearing the collar that you were recently sporting." Sesshomaru didn't move, but focused on his neck and realized the hanyou was right for once.

'The only time it could have fallen of was when Kagome... Kagome! Those collars must have been created to bring mates together despite their differences.' Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it earlier, but right now, he had to focus. He had to Destroy Naraku and get back to her, Kagome, his intended mate.

--

Inuyasha dared to look up at the sky quickly, to the dark clouds that had been gathering for sometime now. They weren't clouds of miasma either. He had heard it earlier, thunder. This storm was going to be one hell of a storm, and it was going to make fighting even harder than it already was.

Turning his focus back on the puppet, Inuyasha let another wind scar fly from his blade. How many was that now? Four or five? He had lost count, but he knew one thing: it was not all in vain. Every time, he copped off more and more of his disgusting tentacles, and he was closer to the main part of the clone.

The hanyou gave a short cry of pain as one of the aforementioned tentacles made a gash in his side. He cut it away and decided to try a different attack to beat the stupid puppet.

The tetsuaiga crystallized. Inuyasha swung it towards the puppet and screamed.

"Adamant Barrage!"

Shards of glass pierced through the puppet. The tentacles dissolved into dust and soon all that was left was a wooden doll.

Inuyasha turned and, with a cry, ran towards Naraku, the center of all their troubles.

He was halfway to the despicable hanyou when a glowing blue blade came flying past him, and another flew straight through his upper left arm and his lower right arm. Milliseconds later, he screamed in immense pain as his arms fell to the ground.

--

Sesshomaru jumped away from Naraku just as Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru looked to see his half-brother on the ground, unable to get up due to his injuries. He quickly scanned the rest of the battlefield to see Kanna standing by Kirara's lifeless form, the saimyosho hovering over the barely breathing Miroku, and youkai corpses surrounding the taijiya. They had managed to get rid of all the demons except for Kagura and Kanna.

Apparently, his scan across the battlefield had taken too long, and too much of his attention because Naraku had taken the time from the distraction to use a sword to pierce Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru realized that the blade ran precariously close to his vital organs, and any movement could be deadly.

It was then that he heard a familiar female voice scream.

"Sesshomaru!!"

--

Kagome had gotten Jaken to watch the children, with the help of Kohaku and some persuasion (Jaken was currently tied to a chair being dressed as a girl by Rin and Shippo as Kohaku was the guard). As soon as she left the castle, she had noticed the 'collar' as they had dubbed it had vanished. She knew that it hadn't fallen off because it was still around her neck when she entered the castle after she had...kissed Sesshomaru.

She hoped that they were all okay. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to the odd little group because it wasn't just any old odd little group. No, it was _Her_ odd little group.

Kagome took to the sky, having learned how to fly, to save time. It took little time at all, in fact, to get to the battle, but she just stood behind trees, concealing her presence from everyone, as much as it pained her.

She watched as her friends fell, almost as one, to the ground. It pained her to just stand back and watch, but she wasn't any use with the damned shackles around her wrist. She kept her eyes trained on the brothers. She watched Inuyasha get his arms hacked off by the wind sorceress. Kagome had enough. She had to do something! She had actually done some good as a useless human priestess, so why couldn't she do it now? Kagome stepped out into the clearing just as Naraku pierced Sesshomaru's chest.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the scene, neither on moving, then she screamed.

"Sesshomaru!"

Lightning struck the ground, of it's own accord, near Kanna, the force of it sending the little girl flying through the air and smashing the mirror at the same time. White orbs dashed out of the mirror and either returned to their owners, or to the afterlife. Kirara's returned to her, and she opened her eyes before falling unconscious once again.

Heads had snapped towards Kagome, but Kagome however, had snapped. Her eyes glowed a pure white and she screamed as she unconsciously began gathering her energy. All around her lightning stuck the ground with more frequency.

At the top of her scream, the shackles shattered, she gasped, and her body arched backwards in an awkward angle. One giant streak of lightning rushed towards Naraku.

The streak surprisingly enough did not hit Sesshomaru, but it did send him flying backwards. His back slammed through at least a dozen trees before being slammed into one last tree. Sesshomaru slumped to the ground and the last thing he saw was Kagome falling to the ground.

--

Scd: Well, I guess I have one more chapter left after this, so I'll try to get it out ASAP. I promise. Now, can I get some reviews since I made this chapter longer?


	18. The End pt 2

Scd: Hey, see

Scd: Hey, see? I told you I would get the next chapter out ASAP. And I was right wasn't I? Well, I have a **special thanks going to XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, Alternative Angel, and Shiba-san **because there were my only reviewers out of sixty some readers, so because of that, this chapter is dedicated to you guys.

_**IMPORTANT!!**_ I just realized not too long ago that I completely forgot Xanthar in the last chapter. I'm just going to say that he was nearby fighting with Hakudoshi and he killed the kid, then was knocked out by the lightning.

--

Last time on _Blood of a Neko:_

Heads had snapped towards Kagome, but Kagome however, had snapped. Her eyes glowed a pure white and she screamed as she unconsciously began gathering her energy. All around her lightning stuck the ground with more frequency.

At the top of her scream, the shackles shattered, she gasped, and her body arched backwards in an awkward angle. One giant streak of lightning rushed towards Naraku.

The streak surprisingly enough did not hit Sesshomaru, but it did send him flying backwards. His back slammed through at least a dozen trees before being slammed into one last tree. Sesshomaru slumped to the ground and the last thing he saw was Kagome falling to the ground.

--

_Blood of a Neko:_ The End pt 2

Sesshomaru woke as drops of rain pattered onto his face. He had to blink a few times to realize where he was, and what had happened. When he did remember what happened, his hand rushed to the spot on his chest that had been pierced, only to find that there was no mark there, not even a hole in his armor. He then rushed to stand up, only to stumble and use a tree for support.

'The lightning must have stunted my muscle movement.' He thought dimly. Slowly, he made his way onto the battlefield. The thunder roared as he took in the damage.

_I stand amid the roar_

_Of a surf-tormented shore_

There were obvious craters in the ground, and everyone else was still unconscious, possibly dead. He didn't care though, he began limping his way to where Kagome lay, still faintly glowing.

Nothing crossed Sesshomaru's mind for once as everything became even number than it already had. Halfway there, the taiyoukai came across a small pile of dust. Assuming that it had been Naraku, Sesshomaru carefully drug his boot through the pile, kicking out an incomplete Shikon Jewel. He picked it up and continued on his way toward Kagome.

Once there, he dropped to his knees, all the grace gone from his movements. He could just barely hear Kagome's heartbeat. He picked up her limp form and placed it in his lap.

He took her shard from around her neck and put them, along with the shards from Naraku, into the palm of her hand. He closed her hand around the jewel and for a moment, nothing happened. Kagome began to glow a little brighter than before.

Sesshomaru let go of her palm and he got a glimpse of the completed jewel, but then Kagome burst into a fine golden dust. Sesshomaru held within his hands, a small pile of the sparkling dust.

_And I hold within my hand_

_Grains of the golden sand-_

The wind picked up and the dust trickled through his fingers. The dust rose up around him and just swirled around his being.

_How few! yet how they creep_

_Through my fingers to the deep,_

Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed at the dust, as it was growing blurry. It took him a few seconds to realize that his eyes were tearing up. Without any warning, the taiyoukai closed his eyes and screamed an anguished cry as one fragile tear rolled down his cheek.

_While I weep-while I weep!_

_O God! can I not grasp_

_Them with a tighter clasp?_

Sesshomaru smashed his fists down on the ground and the rain poured down on his back as he stayed like that. Through the rain on his face and the curtains of his own hair, he searched the ground for any sign that Kagome was alive, but his search was fruitless.

_O God! can I not save_

_One from the pitiless wave?_

Around him, the rest of the group had been waking up from their unconscious states, and had all come to surround Sesshomaru. When he finally looked up, he was baffled. Before, Sango had been gravely injured, Miroku had been poisoned and on the brink of death, Kirara had her soul imprisoned, Xanthar had minor injuries, and Inuyasha had both of his arms cut off. Now, they all stood before him without injury. Even Inuyasha had both of his arms. Sesshomaru was sure that he had seen correctly, he had no reason to doubt his perfect vision.

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?_

Everything that happened next happened as if it were a dream. Sesshomaru just seemed to float along as the group trudged back to the castle. The children came running out, along with a pretty looking Jaken, but as soon as they saw the downtrodden faces of the warriors, and no Kagome, they had a good idea of what happened. They split to go to their own rooms, only Miroku followed Sango and, likewise, Xanthar followed Kirara. Inuyasha went to the gardens and found a tree to sit in and mourn the loss of his friend.

Sesshomaru slowly walked to the library, the last place he had a conversation with the neko that had wormed her way into his heart. He sat in the same chair that he had sat in on that day, and he stared up at the spot where she had lain.

As he stared at the spot, he noticed something: Kagome had never put the book that she was reading away. Sesshomaru stood up slowly and took the book off the top of the bookcase. He glanced at the title.

'_Sunshine_... I never was one for fiction.' He thought. He turned around and sat back down in his chair. He flipped through the pages delicately, as if it were Kagome's own soul he was handling and not a book, and he didn't notice when something fell out of it until the object hit his lap.

The object happened to be a formal looking letter. The front was blank except for his name written delicately across the middle. He turned the envelope around and found that it was sealed with a bright blue wax seal. Sesshomaru could not think of any lord who used that color wax, and he imagined that if it were from Kagome that it would be sealed with a sticker or some other fancy, futuristic object. Sesshomaru carefully opened the letter. Inside, there was elegant handwriting, even more so than his own, witch meant that it couldn't have been from Kagome, granted her handwriting had been almost as elegant as his own, but not like this. He started to read the letter at last.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_If you haven't figured out yet, the one writing this letter is not the one you call Kagome. By now, you should have witnessed an event that is strange by any means and may assume that Kagome is dead. I will assure you this: Kagome is not dead, but nor is she alive. I cannot tell you anymore than that._

_You must be confused as to how your friends- or allies if you must- have been healed from the brink of death. You see, when Kagome had gathered her power while still under the influences of the shackles, she ended up calling forth a power from the unknown depths of heaven, that not even we gods and goddesses had known about. This power allowed her to break the shackles and bring the destruction of the hanyou Naraku. She had fallen unconscious after she witnessed the bolt of lightning, much like the rest of you had, but this power allowed her to heal her friends even in her unconscious state._

_We have no idea what this power is, if it's good or evil, so until we can figure out all the details, she cannot leave the place she's in. Even if she does leave that place, I cannot guarantee where she will go. I'm afraid I have said all that I can._

_Sincerely,_

_Kimiko_

_Goddess of Knowledge_

Sesshomaru stared at the paper for a long moment in shock, not from the fact that a goddess had written to him, but because Kagome was alive! Sesshomaru sat back in his seat, and for the first time in his life, he cried tears of joy.

--

There once was a human girl who nobody knew where she came from. She had disappeared from time to time, but she always came back. She came back to fix a grave mistake she had made. She traveled all around the countryside fighting youkai of all kinds, trying with all her might to fix that mistake. One day she disappeared, and when she reappeared, she had been turned youkai. Whether it had been by force or if she did it willingly, nobody knew, but she made the best of it.

Along her travels, she had gained many allies, but one ally secretly loved he, but he was too hardened to admit it, even to himself. Little did he know, but the girl also secretly loved him, but she could not admit it because she believed that he hated her.

Some time had passed and the time for the final battle had come. But because an ancient artifact bound her powers, she had agreed to watch over the holdings while her allies went to fight for her. Before they left she and her secret admirer shared a special moment where they silently told each other their feelings.

The battle was long fought and treacherous. Her allies had been cut down one by one until only her admirer stood. She had planned to escape the holdings to help with the battle in some way, but when she arrived, she witnessed her lover impaled upon the enemies' sword. It is said that it was then that she ascended to her heavenly status. She called forth an unknown force from the depths of the heavens and destroyed the enemy while healing her allies at the same time.

Her love held her in his arms for the last moment of her life on the earth, and from that time on, the power she summoned was under question for not even they knew of this power she held. It was debated for almost a century before they had made their decision.

No names were ever recorded for her lover, or her allies. There is not even a name for the girl, but now she is known by only one name.

The Shikon Goddess

--

Fin

Scd: Yes, this was the last chapter! I have finally finished it! I actually finished one story! I'm so proud of myself! Okay, I have a _**challenge**_ for everyone. At the beginning of this chapter, there are six sets of Italics. Those come from a poem (which I don't own), but for the first two people who tell me who wrote the poem, and what the title of the poem is, I'll write a one-shot for them. The one-shot will be a plot of their own design (which I will acknowledge in the very beginning) and I will write everything else for them. So just try it for the hell of it, it won't hurt. Any ways, I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time, Ja-ne!

Scd


End file.
